


A Certain Blonde

by SnowySagittarius7



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I kinda have no clue to where this is heading, This story is writing itself, Wayhaught - Freeform, gets quite dark in later chapters, mention of rape, some chapters may upset people, this is turning into its own thing, yes I ship Roma and Fox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 38,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowySagittarius7/pseuds/SnowySagittarius7
Summary: The Manawa and Clark family move to a new town from LA. Alicia is pissed from leaving her friends and her ex-girlfriend who she had plans of getting back together with, behind. Her mum says that she will enjoy Polis and enjoy going to the high school Arkadia. One problem is that it's smaller than her old one, which means everyone will know her. However after she meets a certain blonde with bright blue eyes, she realised that this town might not be so bad after all.





	1. Chapter 1 - The Move

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is my first fanfic and I have been wanting to do one for a while. While this story does contains characters from Fear the walking dead and the 100, I won't be using any for the storylines, nor will there be zombies. If this one goes well then I may write another combining the two. I also apologise if I get anything wrong about America as I am from the UK and don't know much about the American school system. Please don't be afraid to point out where I could improve as that would be appreciated. Anyway guys, enjoy!
> 
> Next chapter, Alicia arrives at school and meets a certain genius.
> 
> If there are any errors, then they are mine.

“Remind me again, why are we moving?” an annoyed Alicia asked from the back of the car.

  
“Because, as I told you thousands times, Travis and I were offered a job that the high school and we feel that moving to a smaller town would also be good for you, Nick and Chris.” Madison replies from the passenger seat.

  
“By dragging us away from our friends?” Alicia snapped back.

  
Madison decided not to answer as she knew how this argument would go. They been having the same argument almost every day since her and Travis announced that they were moving. Both Alicia and Chris had been angry about it, mostly for the same reasons, being away from friends that they have known since day one at high school, while Nick had been quiet about the move, which Madison found was strange as he normally has an opinion about a lot of things. Travis agreed with her that it was the best thing to do, not only for the kids but for them as well, as they both didn’t want to retire in LA and wanted to teach at a smaller school so they would have more time for each other and to help the kids with big decisions like what collage to go to. Both Alicia and Nick would be thinking about collage this year as they were both starting senior year, Chris still has a year to go before he needs to start thinking about what course he wants to do at collage as he starting as a junior.

  
“You do realise that I was planning on getting back together with Costia, don’t you mum? You ruined my plans to get her back.” Alicia brought Madison out of her thoughts, by continuing the argument.

  
“We’re almost there” Travis tells Madison quietly.

  
“Are you going to answer me mum?” Alicia snaps

  
“No I am not going to, because I know where this is going. Know as we are almost there, why don’t you called someone and complain to them if you want.” Madison was starting to get annoyed with her daughter.

  
“Alicia, could you also wake your brothers up as I’m sure they would want to see the house.” Travis asked politely.

  
“Fine.” Alicia grumbled.

  
Madison was surprised that both Nick and Chris fell asleep and didn’t wake from the argument that happened between her and Alicia every 15 minutes, but then again the boys had been up late the past couple of nights playing video games and it were a 4 hour drive from LA to Polis and there wasn’t much to do.

  
“What’s going on? Where are we?” Chris grumbled waking up. Nick just sat up and rubs sleep from his eyes, looking around.

  
“We’ve just entered Polis and we been at the house in about 10 minutes. I got Alicia to wake you two up as we would be going passed the high school soon and I thought you might want to see it before you start on Monday.” Travis explains.

  
Silence fell in the car again and the noise was from the radio and Alicia talking on the phone to someone, mostly likely Costia about how unfair everything was. A few minutes later they pass the high school and it seems bigger than Madison thought but still smaller than Williams’s high school back in LA. 5 minutes later and they were pulling up the driveway into their new house.

  
“Here we are. Ok everyone out and we start unpacking the car after we look around. So good?” Travis exclaims, excited.

  
“Yeah, ok dad.” Chris is the only one who replies.

  
They get out of the car; Alicia stills talking on the phone ignoring everyone else and stays by the car, while the rest of the family walk into the house. Madison considers telling Alicia to get off the phone but deciders against it as she doesn’t want to have another argument after the 20+ arguments they had in the car. The house is in the middle of the street and it’s a two story house. The living room is the first room you come to where you walk in, the kitchen a little farther along. Underneath the stairs is a small bathroom, while upstairs there a 4 bedrooms, with one guest room all with adjoining bathrooms and a main bathroom. It looks like home already as a week before Travis and the moving company moved 90% of their stuff up, however a lot of it was still unpacked.

  
“Mum, where do you want this?” Nick yelled upstairs, speaking for the first time in over 4 hours.

  
“Put it down wherever” Madison yelled back down, looking around upstairs.

  
“So which room’s mine?” Alicia asked behind Madison, making her mom jump.

  
Madison turned to face her daughter. They had talked about room assessments before the house was brought, but as most of the rooms expect for the master bedroom, were the same size it didn’t really matter.

  
“Whatever one you want. Although the boxes containing some of your stuff may be in the other rooms.” Madison replied.

  
Alicia turned and walked into one of the rooms and shut the door. She looked over the room. The walls were a creamy colour, lighter than the ones back in her old room in LA. The double bed was opposite it the door, each side of the bed was a small bedside table each with a lamp on. Opposite the bed, next to the door was a good size desk with a chair. To her right was the door to the bathroom and opposite the bathroom door was another door. Next to the bed were a couple piles of boxes. Most of them were for her, but a few where for Nick and Chris. After looking round the room, Alicia wondered what was behind the other door, she hoped it wasn’t a door to the bedroom next door, but as she opened it, she saw it was a small walk in closet. She turned around facing the room and deciding to start unpacking. However before she could start her phone buzzed. She looked at it confused as it was a text from Murphy but it didn’t sound like him.

  
7:41pm – Murphy:  
_Hey girl, Cos told me you were in Polis. How are you and is your room nice? Luv ya <3_

  
Alicia frown, Murphy didn’t text like that, he rarely texted her but his girlfriend Emori did. Smiling she texted back.

  
7:42 pm – Alicia:  
_Emori did you steal your boyfriends phone again? ;)_

  
7:42pm – Murphy (Emori):  
_No….. Possibly_

  
7:42pm – Alicia:  
_Love you too. I would give Murphy back his phone Em. To answer your questions, I wish I was back home in my old room with you and Cos over._

  
7:43pm – Murphy (Emori):  
_I wish that too. Hey maybe I can convince Murphy to drive me and Cos down to you one weekend and we could stay over._

  
7:43pm – Alicia:  
_Maybe. Yeah that sounds good._

  
“Alicia, dinner’s ready.” Her mom shouted up the stairs.

  
“Ok be down in a sec.” She yelled back.

  
7:44pm – Murphy (Emori):  
_Ok, I talked to him. Speak to you soon. Luv ya <3_

  
7:44pm – Alicia:  
_Speak to you soon. Love you too ;)_

  
Alicia put her phone in her pocket and went downstairs for dinner.


	2. School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the response of the first chapter was unexpected and it made me so happy, I decide to treat you guys to the second chapter. Enjoy!  
> Next chapter a certain blonde with bright sky blue eyes turns up.
> 
> If there are any errors, then they are mine.

Alicia woke up. She had spent the weekend unpacking and most of it was unpacked but the room still felt unfamiliar. Looking at a phone on the bedside table, she saw she had a text from Costia.

6:45am - Costia:

_Good luck today girl! You'll be fine. Tell me how it goes. Love you._

"Alicia, time to get up" her mom shouted through the door.

Signing, Alicia put her phone down and got out of bed. 10 minutes later, after a shower, she dressed in jeans, with a blue t-shirt and a black leather jacket. She put on her favourite brown ankle boots and decided to leave her hair down. On her way downstairs she could smell bacon being cooked and when she entered the kitchen, she saw Nick making breakfast.

"You making some of everyone or just for yourself?”  She asked him.

He turned around and gave her a smile. "Well, it was originally for me but I made too much just of me and I decided next person down could have what I don't want and that's you."

"What is there?"

"There are fried eggs, bacon, beans, sausages and toast."

"So an English breakfast?"

"Basically yeah. Want any?"

"Yeah."

Nick put the food onto 2 separate plates and passes one to her. After getting cutlery they sat down at the table to eat. Just as they were finishing, everyone else came down.

"Thanks for making some of everyone else Nick" Madison said after looking at them two.

"Well I would have done, but by the time you got down it would have gotten cold." Nick retorted back.

Alicia stood to clear her plate and started going back upstairs when Travis starting speaking to her. "We been leaving in 10 minutes so make sure you’re ready."

Alicia just continued going upstairs.

~

After getting to school they all went to reception. Madison and Travis left the kids to get sorted out, while they talked to the principal.

"Ok so here are your schedules" the person at the desk was saying. "I get someone to take you round to your first lessons."

At that point the door opened and in walks, a girl with brunette hair which was pulled back into a ponytail, brown eyes and wearing a red jacket.

"Reyes, what can I do for you?" The person at the desk asked the girl

"Well, Tris I have a doctor’s appointment later and I was wondering if you could get me a note." The girl said trying to look innocent.

Tris signed and rolled her eyes "Come back later and I'll see what I can do. What lesson do you have now?"

"History, why?

"Good you can take Alicia Clark to history. I find someone else for the boys." Tris pointed to Alicia who gave a small smile to the girl.

Reyes rolled her eyes and started walking out the door. "Come on then. See you later Tris."

Alicia followed the girl out into the hall. "So you new here? Where you from?" Reyes asked looking Alicia up and down.

"Yeah, just moved her from LA."

"LA, huh always wanted to go. What's it like?"

"It's nice. Where I use to live was far enough away from the city that if you quiet you got it but if you wanted the city life it was a stone’s throw away."

"Sounds nice. Why did you move?"

"Parents wanted to."

"I take it you didn't want to."

"Nope neither did my step brother Chris. I like it there."

"Step brother? Only sibling?"

"No I also have a brother called Nick who was strangely quiet about the move. Normally he has an opinion on everything. What about you any siblings?"

"No only child, though one of my best friends, Octavia has a brother and he's very protective of her. And I just realised I never told you my name. Raven Reyes, genius, awesome person and too brilliant for this world." She's says with grin.

Alicia laughed. "Full of yourself aren't you?"

"No" she says trying to look innocent. "But I am a genius. Here we are. History."

They had arrived outside a blue door. Raven opens it and went inside. After a deep breath Alicia followed.


	3. Blue Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post this today, but I wanted to know what you guys thought of Alicia's and Elyza's first meeting and cos I love you guys for making me so happy. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Next chapter, Alicia talks to Emori and Chris.
> 
> If there are any errors, then they are mine.

Alicia walked in art after having double history. Raven wave her off with a smile and a promise to come back to take her to Spanish. Signing Alicia walked over to the teacher to introduce herself.

Hi, Sir I’m Alicia Clark. I’m new.”

The teacher looked her up and down and went to look at the register. “Ah yes, welcome to Arkadia, Miss Clark. Sit wherever and draw or paint whatever you want.”

She turned around and seeing a space by the window she went over to it. Instead of watching everyone else come in she took out her sketchbook to continue a drawing she started back in LA. A couple of minutes later she was totally in the zone, when a shadow appears over her desk. Looking up she come face to face with a pair of bright sky blue eyes smiling kindly at her.

“You’re in my seat.” The person that the eyes belonged to said, teasing.

All Alicia could do was stare at the blue eyes. She didn’t acknowledge the girl’s long blonde hair or how she smiled was a cute smile, her eyes were lost in the sea of sky blue. Her mouth had gone suddenly dry and her brain was trying to think of a response.

“Um I..” She swallowed and tried again. “I’m sorry; the teacher said I could sit wherever. I can move if you want.”

Blue eyes, laughed. “It’s ok. I’ll find somewhere else to sit. Nice drawing by the way.” She turned and walked away, while Alicia eyes followed her.

All throughout the lesson Alicia couldn’t focus on anything, her eyes kept on drifting back to the girl with sky blue eyes. She felt like she could get lost in those eyes forever. _What’s wrong with you girl._ She told herself. _You want to get back together with Costia, don’t start crushing on another girl, even though her eyes are gorgeous._

At the end of the lesson Alicia jumped up and stuffing her sketchbook into her bag, quickly headed for the door. Raven was waiting outside for her and greeted her with a grin.

“Had fun?” She asked and started walking.

“Yeah it was ok.” Alicia fell into step beside her.

They walked in a comfortable silence, with Raven leading the way to Spanish.

“Here we are. I’ll come back to take you to lunch.”

Alicia looked up. She had been too busy thinking about blue eyes to take notice of where they were going.

“Thanks.” She said stepping into the classroom.

“Bye” Raven was off with a wink.

~

Raven and Alicia walked into the lunch hall. They were greeted by a roar of noise, smell of food and what seem like chaos. Raven ignored all that and started walking towards the food line so Alicia followed suddenly nervous. After getting food Raven heading straight for a table which already had a couple of people sitting round it. Alicia sat down next to Raven opposite to girls one who had her arm round the other.

“Hey guys.” Raven said cheerfully sitting down.

“Hey. Who’s this?” One of them asked.

“This is Alicia. Alicia this is Monroe and Harper.” Raven pointed at them. Monroe had her hair back in three braids and had soft green eyes; Harper had long blonde hair with kind brown eyes. Alicia gave them a small smile.

“Rae, where were you in French?” Asked another brunette sitting down next to Raven, with a boy following her.

“O, I told you. I was talking to Tris to leave school early. Anya and I have a date. I told you this already.”

“Whatever.” Looking behind Raven she spotted Alicia. “Raven, would you care to introduce us?”

“Alicia, Octavia and Lincoln. Octavia and Lincoln, Alicia.” Raven wave her hand back and forth.

“Hi, you new?” Octavia asked with a kind smile.

“Yeah, came from LA.” Alicia replied.

Before Octavia could ask another question, a voice spoke in her ear.

“Seems like you stole my seat again.”

Alicia turned and was again met with bright sky blue eyes and a soft teasing smile.

“El, I let her sit there. And what do you mean stole your seat again?” Raven asked.

Blue eyes stay on hers, while the reply came. “She stole my seat in art.”

 “Wait, you stole Elyza’s seat in art and you’re still breathing?” Octavia asked laughing. “Boy, I would have liked to watch that happen. What did you do, give her a drawing or something?”

“Shut up O.” Elyza said still locking eyes with Alicia.

Alicia suddenly very uncomfortable looks away and focused on her food.

“Hey, did you know there are a new English teacher and finally a guidance councillor. After about five years they finally get one when we just leaving.” Monroe was saying.

“The English teacher pretty good though. Mr Manawa I think his name is.” Lincoln replied.

“The guidance councillor nice. I went to speak to her this morning. She was actually quite nice and helpful.” Harper inputted.

“What’s her name?” Elyza asked.

“Miss Clark”

Alicia felt Raven go tense beside her and she turn to look at her. Brown eyes met her with a question to which Alicia nodded to. Alicia decided to tell them.

“Guys, my full name is Alicia Clark.” She felt all eyes on her. “Yes that’s means Miss Clark is my mum and Mr Manawa is my mum’s fiancée.”

“Why did you move from LA?” Octavia asked.

“Mum and Travis wanted to, completely ignore the fact that neither me nor my step brother wanted to.”

“You an only child?” Monroe inquired.

“No I also have a slightly older brother Nick.”

“How old is he?”

“He’s 18, while Chris is 16. I’m 17.”

“So I take Chris is in the year below.”

“Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you want to come to Polis?” Elyza softly asked.

Signing Alicia turn to face her, only to be caught in her eyes again. “I like it in LA, I grew up there, and all my friends are there and…and so is my ex-girlfriend who I would like to get back together with.”

The air had gotten very uncomfortable, so Lincoln clear his throat and changed the subject, but it all become a noise in the background to Alicia as both she and Elyza couldn’t take their eyes off each other. All too soon lunch was over and Alicia follows Raven to her next class, but she couldn’t stop thinking about Elyza and her bright sky blue eyes.


	4. Advice Giving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start uploading a chapter every Tuesday and Friday.
> 
> Next chapter, sparks fly!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> If there are any errors, then they are mine.

Just as Alicia walked through the door, her phone buzzed.

4:45pm – Emori:

_Hey girl! How was it? Also I talked to Murphy and he agreed to drive us down next weekend._

Alicia went upstairs into her room and put her bag down, before flopping down onto the bed.

4:47pm – Alicia:

_Seriously, how you managed that?! It was actually aright, wasn’t too bad._

4:47pm – Emori:

_Let’s just say I’m going to have to stay over at his next week. Meet anyone interesting?? ;)_

4:48pm – Alicia:

_Em I do not want to know. Erm, yeah but you know about me and Cos so yeah._

4:48pm – Emori:

_Licia, I know you love Cos but I think it’s time you moved on. I think she’s starting to, so maybe you should as well. I mean it was a mutual break-up. And anyway long distance might not work._

4:50pm – Alicia:

_Does Cos want to get back together?_

4:50pm – Emori:

_I don’t know. I mean I know she loves you but I think she’s moving on. She said she has a date tonight with someone. I’m sorry._

4:51pm – Alicia:

_I should talk to her shouldn’t I. And don’t be sorry Em, I mean if she wants to move on then she can. It’s not like we together or anything._

4:52pm – Emori:

_I know but I know how much you wanted to get back together. Talk to her face to face when we come down, but don’t be afraid to move on if you want to. I need to go sorry. Love you._

4:52pm – Alicia:

_Thanks Em. Love you too._

Signing Alicia threw her phone down beside her on the bed and got up to grab her sketchbook. She decides to try and finish the drawing that she was doing when Elyza distracted her with her blue eyes.

~

A little while later and there was a knock on her door.

“Come in.”

The door opened and Chris walked in.

“Hey Chris, what’s up?” Alicia put down her sketchbook.

Chris walked into her room and took a seat on the chair by her desk.

“I need someone to talk to. Dad won’t listen neither would Nick and I don’t want to talk to Madison.”

“Chris, talk to me.”

Signing Chris look at her with sad brown eyes. “I don’t want to stay in Polis.”

“Why not?” She asked gently.

“Well you known the obvious reasons but I don’t feel like I fit in. I mean I saw you at lunchtime with all those people and Nick also found a few people but I…. I just don’t fit in anywhere. At least in LA I had friends who understood me.”

“Chris, it’s only been one day, Polis will take time to get used to. I mean I feel like I don’t fit in sometimes and it takes time. I saw you sitting with a few people today at lunch, it looked like you were ok.”

“Yeah they were ok, but they don’t understand me and back in LA I had friends who did.”

“It’ll take time for people to understand you Chris. It took me time. Give it a week and if there’s no progress then we talked to Mum and Travis.”

“What about if they don’t like who I am?”

“Then they don’t deserve to be your friends and you make new friends. Give it time, ok.”

“Ok. Thanks Licia.”

Alicia stood up and held out her arms. “Come here.”

Chris stood up and Alicia pulled him into a hug. He was slightly taller than her but she held on. They stood there like that for a while, before Alicia pulled back.

“Better?” She asked

“Better. Thanks.” He turned and went out of her room with one glance over his shoulder.

~

They were sitting round the table eating dinner, when Alicia decided to ask.

“Mom, can Costia and Emori come down next weekend?”

“How will they get here?”

“Murphy said he’ll drive them.”

“Where will they sleep?”

“Murphy and Emori can have the spare room and Costia can share with me.”

“I think about it.”

“Hold up. Why should Alicia have friends visit but we don’t?” Nick asked.

“Did you ask anyone if they want to visit?” Alicia bit back.

“No but that’s beside the point.”

“No it’s not and anyway Mum hasn’t said yes yet.”

“How many people can Murphy fit into his car?” Travis asked.

“Five I think. Why?”

“Why not each choose a friend to come down next weekend?”

“Yeah, good idea Travis. Ok so each of you gets to have someone down here next weekend.” Madison declared happily.

“Alicia still gets 2 people.” Argued Nick.

“Murphy won’t come without Emori and I need to speak to Costia face to face.” Alicia quickly jumps in before her mom could say anything.

“Whatever.” Nick got up and walked away.


	5. Sparks Start Flying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts off in Elyza's point of view and switches between her and Alicia. Anyway I liked writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy reading it! Sorry, not sorry for what happens! ;)
> 
> Next chapter, feels.
> 
> If there are any errors, then they are mine.

Elyza's POV

Elyza woke up to the sound of her alarm. Signing she reached over to switch it off and then flopped back onto the pillows. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she thought back over her dream. Unlike the nightmare she’s been having of the last year, this dream was peaceful. She was drowning in soft forest green eyes that seem to go forever and touch her soul. While swimming in the sea of green she felt safe, love and true happiness, something that she hasn’t experienced fully in over a year. Her phone buzzed pulling her out of her thoughts. Reaching over she saw it was a text message from Raven sent to the group her, Octavia and Raven are in.

7:15am – Rae:

_Morning my beautiful lawyer. Shame you had to leave early, cos I would have liked to continue round 3 from last night ;)_

7:15am – El:

_Uh Rae, me and O aren’t lawyers_

7:15am – Rae:

_Crap. That was meant to be sent to Anya. Sorry guys_

7:16am – O:

_Did not want to know what you got up to last night, Rae_

7:16am – Rae:

_Hey, it’s not like you don’t send us texts that are meant for Lincoln_

_And what did you get up last night, O?_

7:17am – O:

_Nothing that you didn’t do with Anya_

7:17am – El:

_Guys, stop I don’t need the images or want to know._

7:17am – O:

_Rae started it_

7:18am – El:

_Well stop it if either of you want a lift in today. Where are you both?_

7:18am – O:

_My house_

7:18am – Rae:

_Anya’s_

7:18am – El:

_Well I pick you guys up in half an hour. Been ready._

Elyza put her phone down and went to have a shower before getting dressed.

~

Half an hour, she had picked up both Octavia and Raven and they were on their way to school. Octavia was in the passenger seat, while Raven was texting Anya in the back. Throughout the journey Octavia kept on glancing at Elyza who suddenly had enough.

“What?” She asked annoyed

“You seem better this morning.” O replied.

“Well, I got the first uninterrupted night’s sleep in over a year.”

“What changed?”

“I don’t know, but I kept dreaming about these beautiful soft forest green eyes.”

“Hold up, you and Alicia were staring at each other most of lunchtime yesterday and she has green eyes.”

“Wait, Elyza has a crush on Alicia? We need to set you two up!” Raven got excited from the back seat.

“No, don’t do anything Raven.”

“Why not El? You know she’s either gay or bi. She said so yesterday lunchtime that she has an ex-girlfriend.”

“Because O, she also said that she wants to get back together with her ex and besides I only met her yesterday and she might not feel the same way.”

The rest of the journey was spent in silence. Raven went back to texting Anya and Octavia stared out of the window. They pull in the school’s parking lot and got out.

“I see you guys at lunch.” Elyza said walking away.

Elyza couldn’t wait to see the forest green eyes again and she was thinking about throughout the morning was how they touch her soul.

~

Elyza bump into Alicia on the way into the lunch hall.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

They both went over to get food and then heading to where the others were sitting. Monroe, Harper, Raven and Lincoln were already there.

“Hey Monroe, party still on for next Saturday?” Elyza asked sitting down.

“Yeah, parents are out for the weekend so if anyone needs to sleep hangovers off they can stay over, as long as they obey the rules.” She said that last part with a look at Raven.

“Hey I obey the rules and that was one time.”

“Whatever. You can help with the clean up this time. Hey Alicia you should come.”

“When is it?”

“Next Saturday at my place.”

“I may be having some friends come down from LA so maybe not.”

“Bring them along too. There be plenty of booze to go around.”

“Ok I asked them. Where do you live?”

“Give your phone number and I’ll text you the address.”

At this phone numbers were swapped with everyone. Octavia had joined them and so Alicia got everyone’s number.

“Quick question, how many friends are coming?” Monroe asked.

“3 I think.”

“One your ex-girlfriend?” Elyza couldn’t stop the question from coming out of her month. The pair of soft green eyes turns to look at her and it felt like there were only the two of them in the lunch hall.

“Yeah.”

“What’s her name?”

“Costia.”

“How long were you two together for?”

“3 years but with been best friends of all our lives.”

“Why did you break up?”

“Exams. We both decided it was for the best and we had plans to get back together after but then I moved here.”

“Why not try long distance?”

“That’s what I want to do but I don’t know about Costia. And I would prefer to talk face to face, that’s one of the reasons she coming down next weekend.”

“I would like to meet her, if that’s ok.”

“Yeah, I’m sure she would want to meet you as well. May I ask why?”

“Why I want to meet her? Because if we’re going to be friends, I might as well get to know the person who owns your heart and soul.”

“She may own my heart, but not my soul.”

Elyza held her breath unsure of how to response. They were barely whispering but they could both hear each other clearly. Everyone around them had gone still and quiet watching the exchange. Slowly they started to move closely to each other, eyes still locked onto one another, neither one pulling back. Suddenly someone cleared there throat and they jumped back from each other.

“Alicia, may I talk to you in my office please.”

Elyza looked up and saw it was Miss Clark, Alicia's mum.

“Yeah, sure.” Alicia got her stuff and followed Miss Clark out of the room, but not without a glance back at Elyza.

Elyza just kept staring after Alicia and couldn’t stop thinking of how those soft pink lips would taste on hers.

~

Alicia's POV

Alicia followed her mum into her office. Madison sat down at the small round table and waved a hand for Alicia to do the same.

“What was that Alicia?”

“What was what?”

“You were going to kiss that girl.”

“So?”

“You’ve only known her for a day.”

“I feel a connection to her mom.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, but I would have stopped.”

“Really? Cos it didn’t look like you were going to.”

“Shouldn’t you be happy that I’m making friends?”

“I am, I just didn’t think you’ll be kissing the first girl you felt you had a connection to. I thought you wanted to get back together with Costia.”

“I do, but what if she’s moved on.”

“You still don’t go around kissing girls you met the day before. And about if you had kissed that girl and Costia wanted to get back together. What then? You hurt those girls’ feelings.”

“I know.”

“Plus you barely know the girl. At least with Costia you’ve known her for most of your life.”

“Well maybe not knowing someone and getting to know them might be good of me. And when me and Costia were going out it didn’t feel that much different from being best friends.”

“All I’m saying Alicia, is be careful.”

“Thanks, but I can handle it.” Alicia got up and stormed out of the office.

~

Elyza's POV

Meanwhile back in the lunch hall glancing round her friends, she noticing they were all staring at her like she had grown a second head or something.

“What?”

“What was that, El?” Raven was staring at her with wide eyes.

“What was what?”

“That moment you and Alicia just share.”

“Nothing.”

“That was not nothing.”

“Rae's right El, that wasn’t nothing.”

“Nothing happen O, so stop staring at me.”

“Elyza, you and Alicia almost kissed.” Harper said quietly.

“Key word being almost.”

“Yeah but there were sparks flying and the way you two were staring in each other’s eyes. It was like the first time I looked into Harper’s eyes.”

“First time, Monroe?”

“Every time babe.”

“You two get a room. But they right El, you two have a connection.”

“Yeah right Rae.”

“Are you forgetting your dream?”

“Ok maybe we do have a connection, but she has an ex she wants to get back with and I… I don’t want to date anyone.”

“It’s been a year El, it’s time to move on. Maybe Alicia will be different.”

“Maybe or maybe not, Oct. I don’t want to go through that again.”

“I know, but that was one guy.”

“One guy who destroy me and my life. I only just got myself back together, I don’t want to start dating again and opening myself up to anyone right now.”

“Maybe try being friends and opening yourself up that way.” It was the first time that Lincoln has spoken since Alicia left.

“I could try.”

“Good try that. Now I have class to get to so see you bitches later. Meet by your car afterschool El?”

“Yeah. Bye Rae.”

Everyone got up to go to class, but throughout the day Elyza couldn’t stop thinking about Alicia and her forest green eyes.


	6. Feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little time jump in this chapter to bring it closer to the party. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Next chapter, the one you've been waiting for, it's the party!
> 
> If there are any errors, then they are mine.  
> ~

The next couple of weeks passed by quickly and without any events. Alicia becomes fast friends with the gang who Raven affectionately dubbed the ‘Sizzle Seven’ and started to settle into Polis. Once she explored it with Octavia and Raven as tour guides, she found it wasn’t as bad as she first thought. She did during the tour catch herself for thinking that she could become quite happy here. Here Elyza seem to get on well, both of them didn’t talk about what happened ‘that day’, expect Alicia and Elyza only hung out with the rest of the gang which meant Alicia couldn’t really talk to Elyza or get to know you Elyza is without being around friends. Whenever they could get a quiet moment Alicia found Elyza was closed off about herself and prefer to listen to Alicia talk about her experiences in LA, than talk about her life in Polis before she met Alicia. Alicia quickly learnt not to push Elyza as that made the girl close up more and so Alicia decided she won’t push Elyza to open up, but she will be there for her when she does.

~

“So, when are Costia and the others getting here?” Raven asked Alicia as she sat down.

It was Friday lunchtime, day before Monroe’s party and Alicia was both nervous and excited to talk to Costia and for everyone to meet each other.

“Around lunchtime tomorrow. They going to leave early in the morning and should get here in plenty of time.”

“Are they going to be staying over at mine after the party?” Monroe asked, surprisingly without Harper with her.

“Possibly, depends if Murphy is going to be drinking or not. Is that ok?”

“Yeah, through if it’s the four of you, some may have to share beds or sleep on couches.”

“Shotgun sharing with Anya.” Raven blunted out.

“Is Anya staying over, Raven? You told me she wasn’t.”

“Oh, yeah. Well shotgun sharing with Elyza.”

“Do I have a choice?”

“Nope.”

Elyza rolled her eyes while Alicia and Octavia giggled at the two.

“What? It’s ok for you two, Licia you most likely be sharing with Costia and Oct you’ve got Lincoln. I have to share with snoring, take up most the bed over here.”

“Hey, I don’t snore. Nor do I take up most of bed.”

“Rae, you do.”

“I do not.”

“Hey guys.” Harper walked over and sat down next to Monroe, greeting her with a kiss.

“Hey, babe. Where have you be?” Monroe pulls Harper in for another kiss.

“Get a room you two.”

Monroe pulled back and grinned at Raven.

“As long as you’re not in it, snoring and taking up most of the bed.”

“What? Babe, what did I miss?” Harper looked confused.

“Oh, just talking about how Raven snores and takes up most of the bed. Where were you?”

“Talking to Miss Clark.”

“You ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Monroe stared into her girlfriend’s eyes and a silent conversation passed between them. Monroe then pecked Harper on the lips.

“Ok, I love you Harps.”

“Love you too, Roe.”

Raven made a gagging sound and Monroe gave her the finger, pulling Harper in for another kiss.

“So, they are coming tomorrow? To the party?” Elyza asked Alicia.

“Yeah, I told them about it and they wanted to come.”

“Have you told your mum?” Raven asked.

“Yeah I have.”

“What did she say?”

“She wasn’t happy about it, but she’s not going to stop me.”

“Does she know you might be staying round mine?” Monroe had stop locking lips with Harper, but had her arm round Harper’s shoulder.

“Yeah and that was the part she wasn’t happy about.”

“Why?”

“Because she doesn’t think it’s safe.”

“Isn’t it safer to stay about Monroe’s, than go back with someone driving who has also been drinking?” Lincoln asked.

“I told her that, but she still wasn’t happy.”

“Are your brothers coming?” Elyza wanted to know.

“No. Travis won’t let Chris go and Nick doesn’t want to come.”

“Why doesn’t Nick want to come?” Octavia asked confused.

“Don’t know. I asked him why and he didn’t give an answer. He’s changed. I mean before it was announced that we were moving, he had an opinion about everything and we use to have debates on quite a lot of stuff. But now, he won’t even talk to me or give an opinion or anything.”

“Do you know why he’s changed?”

“No, I mean it could have something to do with the move but when mum said we could each have a friend down for the weekend, he didn’t want anyone down.”

“Have you asked him what’s wrong?” Lincoln wanted to know.

“Yeah, but he won’t answer and he just walk away.”

“Bring him tomorrow night and I’ll see if I can get him to open up. It might be that he just needs a friend.”

“Lincoln, you don’t have.”

“I want to. If it helps you then and makes you happy then I will.”

“Lincoln, I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. Beside I want to get to know your brother, he seems like a good guy.”

“Linc, have I mention how much I love you.” Octavia was gazing up at him with so much love for him in her stormy green eyes.

“I love you too, O.”

“I think we all love Lincoln. Want to share him Octty?”

“In your dreams Raven, besides he’s not your type.”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want him.”

Octavia rolled her eyes and refrained from giving a response.

Alicia phone buzzed. Opening it she saw it was text from Costia.

13:15pm – Costia:

_Hey babe. Just letting you know we’re actually leaving this evening straight afterschool so we’ll be with you around 9pm. Is that ok? Love you!_

Signing Alicia typed out a reply.

13:16pm – Alicia:

_Yeah that should be fine. Have a safe journey; see you when you get here. Love you too._

“Everything ok?” Elyza asked softly.

“Yeah, they’re coming down tonight not tomorrow.”

“That’s good, isn’t it and it means you get to see Costia sooner.”

“Yeah, but I’m not ready to talk to her. I haven’t worked out what I’m going to say yet.”

“Well, don’t talk to her until you’re ready. Wait until tomorrow. She might not want to talk either after such a long journey.”

“Thanks El.”

“For what?”

“For giving such good advice and listening to me talk about my problems.”

“Thank you for giving me time to open up. I know I’ve closed off whenever we talk. It’s hard for me to trust people and open up. I’m sorry for that.”

“There’s no need to apologise. I’m sorry for trying to get you to open up, I shouldn’t have forced you. Whenever you’re ready to trust me and open up I’ll be here. I will always be here for you.”

Elyza didn’t say anything as any response was caught in her throat as her eyes locked onto Alicia’s. They stared at each other, neither one moving closely or breaking eye contact, just looking into each’s others eyes, both compelled by the way the eyes touch their soul and saw right though them.

“Annnnnd they having another staring match again. Someone time it.” Raven’s comment broke the spell that held the two. They blinked and looked away from each other.

“Um, I need to get to class.” Alicia mumbled looking at the time, standing to get her things.

“Yeah, me too.” Elyza tried not to appear unsettled and failing, by bumping into Alicia, while also trying to stand.

“See you guys later.” Raven waved them off, laughing at their awkwardness around each other.

“Yeah.” Alicia said walking off.

“Bye.” Elyza mumbled following her out of the lunch hall.

For the rest of the day, neither of them could get how unnerving

For the rest of the day Elyza couldn’t stop thinking about how Alicia eyes strip her down and could see right into her soul, while Alicia tried to stop thinking about how Costia eyes were a soft brown and touched her heart not her soul, while Elyza bright blue eyes not only touched her heart and soul, but strip her down to her very core.


	7. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's the chapter who've all been waiting for, it's the party chapter! I debated weather or not to upload this early and so I decided to stay up till midnight, so I upload it on Tuesday. And I could tell you wanted more. ;)  
> A heck of a lot happens in this and the next chapter. There is an Alicia and Octavia talk which may upset some people. Also if Costia was cast I would want Jessica Parker Kennedy to play her, as to me she is exactly how I would imagine Costia. Anyway guys, enjoy.  
> P.S. Yes I ship Roma and Fox. ;)
> 
> Next chapter, the morning after!
> 
> If there are any errors, then they are mine.
> 
> ~

“You almost done in there Cos?” Emori shouted from outside the bathroom door.

“Yeah, give me a sec.”

A couple of minutes later Costia emerged from the bathroom dressed for the party in black jeans with a burgundy t-shirt and a dark brown leather jacket. Alicia was lying on the bed dressed in short dark green dress that brings out her eyes. Emori gave a look to Alicia before darting into the bathroom and shutting the door.

“Hey, can we talk?” Costia asked sitting on the bed.

“Sure. What about?” Alicia asked sitting up.

“Us. I’m sure Emori told you that I have been going on a couple of dates with people.”

“Yeah, when I last talked to her she said you had a date.”

“Well, there was one that I liked but she wasn’t you and I know you know I don’t like long distance but I want to give it a try if you do.”

“I do, but what about this other girl? What will you tell her?”

“I tell her the truth. That I got back together with my ex. We only went on one date and I did tell her about you, so hopefully she be ok with it. Maybe we could be friends.”

“Ok. Cos I love you, but are you sure you want to try long distance? I mean if you want to move on I understand.”

“No, Licia, I don’t want to move on from you. I mean I know I have been on a few dates and all but they asked me and I was honest with them during the dates, about how I wanted to get together with you. I mean have you tried moving on?”

“No.”

“Then I don’t want to either. I love you Alicia Clark, you own my heart and soul.”

“I love you too Costia.”

They both lean towards each other; Alicia noticed that staring into Costia’s eyes wasn’t the same as staring into Elyza’s eyes. They didn’t strip her to her core. When their lips met Alicia didn’t feel the sparks flying that used to happen when kissing Costia. She didn’t feel like she was moulded to Costia anymore. Their lips didn’t move together the same. It didn’t feel like a part of her was complete when kissing Costia. Yes the passion and love was still there, it will always been there because of what they mean to each other but, it just didn’t feel right. Not to Alicia. She always thought Costia was her soulmate, but now she’s not so sure. Maybe it’s a onetime thing. They pulled away when the bathroom door opened and Emori came out dressed, wearing a short blue dress. Costia got up to put on her black high heel boots and passed Emori her shoes. Alicia couldn’t stop thinking about how the kiss felt wrong, when before it always felt right and when she was kissing Costia, she had to stop herself from imaging it was Elyza. _You might be confused girl, but Costia your girlfriend again which is what you wanted, right?_ She told herself. _So be the best possible girlfriend for her that you can be. That means no more thinking about Elyza or imaging getting lost in those sky blue eyes forever._

“Babe, babe you ready to go?” Costia was asking Alicia.

“Yeah, I just need to put on my shoes and we can go. Is Murphy and Nick ready?” She asked Emori.

“I’ll go see.” Emori left the room.

“I thought Nick didn’t want to come.” Costia inquired.

“He didn’t at first, but I’m very good at convincing people.”

“That you are.”

Costia walked round to Alicia who was still sitting on the bed and kissed her again. Again the kiss felt wrong to Alicia and she had to pull away.

“What’s wrong?” Costia brushed some hair off Alicia’s face.

“Nothing. Just nervous for the party.”

“When have you ever been nervous.”

“Since my girlfriend is going to be meeting my new friends.” Alicia put her arms round Costia’s waist looking up at her.

“Hmmm, well I’m not nervous so neither should you.” Costia gave Alicia a peck on the lips, then step out of her arms.

Emori came back in with the boys in trailing behind her.

“Ready?” She asked.

“One sec.” Alicia put her shoes on.

“Ok ready to go.” She said standing up.

“Let’s do this!” Emori led the way downstairs excited.

~

When they arrived at Monroe’s house they could see it was a big party with lots of drunken seniors. There were people drinking on the front lawn, chanting coming from somewhere inside the house mixing with the music that was really loud. The front door was opened and so they walked into the house. They were greeted by a very drunk Raven who had her arm around another girl who had dark blonde hair, with black roots.

“Alicia, glad you could make it.” Raven slurred.

“You drunk already, Rae? How much have you had to drink?” Alicia laughed.

“She’s a lightweight, and she started about an hour before we got here. I’m Anya, Raven’s girlfriend.” Anya tried to keep a swaying Raven upright.

“Nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you from Raven, some things that was over the top. I’m Alicia; this is my girlfriend Costia, my best friend Emori and her boyfriend Murphy and my brother Nick.” Alicia introduced them all.

“Licia, you made it!” Octavia shouted from the other side of the room, before coming over with Lincoln.

“Hey O. Yeah.” Alicia made the introductions again.

“Hey Nick. I’m Lincoln. Erm, you play any video games?” Lincoln asked Nick trying to make friends.

“Yeah, we’ve got a PlayStation at home.”

“Cool, same what games do you play?”

 “All sorts, mostly Call of Duty, Fallout 4 and those sorts.”

“I’ve got a PlayStation upstairs in one of the rooms, if you boys want to do that.” Monroe appeared beside Alicia.

“What to?” Lincoln asked Nick looking hopeful.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

“I’m going to grab a drink and join them.” Murphy told Emori before following them.

“O, have I told you how much I love your boyfriend?”

“Once or twice, Licia, I know he’s amazing.”

“So are all of you staying over?” Monroe asked Alicia.

“Yeah, our overnight stuff is in the back of Murphy’s car.”

“Cool, now let’s go party.”

~

Alicia, Costia and Emori made the rounds. They met Octavia’s brother Bellamy and when they mentation where Nick and Murphy where he was off and wasn’t see again until the party was over. They met Monty and Jasper who according to Raven the people you went to if you were having a bad day and needed something to help. They met Miller and his boyfriend Bryan, Maya who is Jasper’s girlfriend, Roma and her girlfriend Fox and Sterling. After making the rounds they made their way back to Octavia, Monroe and Harper.

“Hey guys, having fun?” Monroe grinned slightly drunk.

“Yeah, have you guys see Elyza anywhere?” Alicia asked.

“No, you haven’t seen her? She said she’ll be here.”

“Who’s Elyza?” Costia asked, slightly jealous.

“A friend.” Alicia answered vaguely, while Octavia, Monroe and Harper all gave her that ‘yeah right’ look, which she ignored.

“To be honest, it looks like we’re missing quite a few people. Boys mostly.” Harper commented, looking around.

“Yeah, when we were talking to them, we mention Nick and they were wondering where he was. Once we told them, blink and they were gone.”

“Great, drunk boys upstairs with video games, well more beer for us.” Monroe joked drily.

“Sorry Monroe, if I had known that they would go upstairs, I wouldn’t have said anything.”

“It’s ok, if they make a mess, I get those who are staying over to clean it up.”

“Hey, looks like they’re playing spin the bottle over there. We should go join them.” Octavia pointed to where Roma, Fox, Maya and a few others were sitting in a circle with a bottle in the middle.

They all turned to look but Alicia got distracted by Elyza who had just walked in. She felt her breath get taken away as she took in Elyza. Elyza was wearing a light blue dress that came down to her knees with white high heels sandals. Her hair was slightly in curves and fell softly around her fair, but what really took Alicia’s breath away was that the dress was the same colour as her eyes and she just looked so perfect.

“Hey.” Elyza said softly, walking over to them.

“El, you made it!” Octavia flung herself at Elyza.

“Yeah, sorry I’m late, mum wanted to drive me and I said I drive myself as I’m staying over and we just got into an argument. Finally Kane convinced my mum to let me drive. Anyway, where are all the boys?”

“Upstairs, playing video games, thanks to Nick and my boyfriend.”

Elyza glanced over at Alicia and had to stop herself from gasping.

“Um, you… you all look nice.” She said her mouth very dry and couldn’t take her eyes off Alicia, once again caught in her eyes.

Harper elbowed Alicia in the side to stop her from staring at Elyza.

“What?” Alicia asked Harper annoyed.

Harper just looked pointy at Emori and Costia.

“Oh. Um, Elyza this is my best friend Emori and my, my girlfriend Costia.”

“Hey, I’ve heard a lot about you from Licia over here. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“You too.” Emori smiled, while Costia just looked Elyza up and down like she was another predator trying to steal her food, or in this case Alicia.

“Um, right. We were going to play spin the bottle. Want to join us?” Monroe sensed the tension between Costia and Elyza and tried to defuse the situation.

“Yeah, but first I need a drink.” Elyza went to grab a drink and followed the others over to where spin the bottle was happening.

~

After about 5 spins Alicia had kissed everyone but Elyza. Some of the boys came down from upstairs and joined in as well and made it more interesting by making a new rule. You have either kiss with tongue for 15 seconds or kiss and take a shot. Alicia so far had taken 10 shots and was feeling pretty buzzed. It was her turn to spin and it landed on Elyza. Elyza’s half smile made Alicia’s heart skip a beat; she stood up and went over to her. She pulled Elyza up and put her hands on her lower back. She studied those sky blue eyes and saw they were bright with excitement. Elyza’s arms went round her neck and pull Alicia’s head down so their noses were grazing and they could each other breathe against their lips. Alicia’s eyes flicked from Elyza’s eyes to her lips and back again and she saw Elyza’s eyes do the same. Alicia could barely breathe and didn’t move until Elyza bit the bottom of her lip. Alicia couldn’t do anything expect kiss her. It was everything and nothing. It was like watching the sun rise and set. It was like feeling love and being loved for the first time. It was like the world beginning and ending. It was like coming home. Their lips move together in sync, like they were modelled to each other. Elyza bit her lip asking for entranced, which Alicia granted and boy, did the sparks fly. Their tongues moved in dance of passion and love that seem to always be there and probably always will be. Kissing Elyza _felt_ right. It felt like she had always been kissing Elyza, that they were made for each other and maybe they were. It wasn’t like kissing Costia that brought love, passion and sometimes sparks. This made the love, passion and the sparks. You could hear everyone gasp watching them. Someone called time, but neither Elyza nor Alicia heard as they were too wrapped up in each other to notice. Finally needing air, they broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other, grazing into each other’s eyes, both breathing heavily but grinning.

“Wow.” Elyza whispered.

“Wow.” Alicia repeated.

Someone clear their throat, which brought both of them back down to earth and they realised where they were. They both took a couple of steps back from each other, trying to pass it off as just a kiss. But Octavia, Monroe and Harper knew it was something more. Raven had fallen asleep on the floor and had missed the entire thing, which she been pissed about when told.

“Um, I need some air.” Alicia turned and step out of the circle heading for the front door, ignoring everyone, including Costia’s questioning face.

**This may upset some people.**

Once outside she took a few gulps of air to try and calm herself down. _What was that, Alicia?_ She asked herself, pacing. _You could have made it a quick peck on the lips and taken a shot, you didn’t have to kiss her like your life depended on it, in front of your girlfriend, Costia. Who you only just got back together with, less than 4 hours ago._

“You know, wearing a path down into the grass isn’t going to erase what happened in there.”

Alicia stopped pacing and turned to see Octavia sitting down on the front steps. Alicia walked over and sat down beside her, putting her head in her hands.

“O, what am I going to do? I’ve only got back together with Costia and she just saw that.” She lifted her head up and glanced at Octavia before staring forward, her mind whirling.

“You love Costia?”

“Yes.”

“Do you love Elyza?”

“No, I mean I don’t really know her.”

“Do you want to know her?”

“Yes.”

“What did you feel when kissing her?”

“It was unlike anything I’ve felt before. It was everything and nothing. It was like feeling love and being loved for the first time. It was like coming home.”

“Have you felt any of that with Costia?”

“Yes, but not like that. Not like…”

“Not like she fitted to you, perfectly.”

“Yeah. I mean there was one point before me and Cos broke up that I thought she did. But now I’m not so sure. Early today when we kissed, it didn’t feel as right as it used to and after that I just so confused.”

“I know how you feel. Before Lincoln moved here, I had a boyfriend, Atom. We grew up together, lived next door to each other and we fell in love. He was everything to me, with him I felt like I belonged, that with him I was complete. When we kissed, it felt perfect. Being with him felt right. Until I met Lincoln. Then being with Atom felt wrong and being with Lincoln felt right. I continued being with Atom and tried to stop my growing feelings for Lincoln. One of worst things is, is that him and Atom became really good friends and because I was with Atom every day, I would see Lincoln everyday as well.”

“What happened to Atom?” Alicia asked softly.

“He noticed that I was falling for Lincoln and Lincoln was falling for me. He knew that being with him was killing me and so he broke up with me and told me to go be happy with Lincoln and that no matter what, whoever I chose to be with, he will always love me and that he wanted me to be happy. And so after a couple of months of thinking, me and Lincoln got together. Atom became like a brother to the both of us, being there for both of us and helping us make each other happy.”

Octavia had tears falling down her cheeks. Wiping them away she continued.

“He had a couple of serious relationships after we broke up, but I don’t think he ever got over me. I think he thought that having me as a friend and making sure I was happy; against not having me at all was the best choice for both of us. He had such a good heart.” Octavia sobbed. Alicia put her arm round her and drew her close. For a couple of minutes Octavia sobbed into Alicia’s shoulder, until she drew back, dry her eyes and continued.

“For a year it was blissful happiness. Me and Lincoln were doing great, Atom and I had a good relationship, he was starting to move on and then he was ripped away from us. We went with most of the gang up to San Francisco for a weekend. While the others were finishing off shopping or something or other, me, Lincoln and Atom, were waiting in a club for them. We were having fun, talking, laughing, drinking, when someone came busting into the club with a submachine gun and started firing. Atom, he immediately pushed me down and covered me with his body and shouted at Lincoln to call and tell the others not to come and to find cover. He was so brave. I felt the moment when the bullets entered his body. I felt him tighten his body around me, trying to keep me safe, even though he was dying. I felt him died protecting me and saying that he loved me and to live my life.”

Both Octavia and Alicia were crying now, tears slightly falling down there cheeks, both doing nothing to wipe them away. Alicia didn’t know what to say and so she stayed quiet.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is, if Costia really loves you, then she should support any decision you make, no matter what she thinks. And she should remember it’s better to have you as a friend than not have you at all. I know Elyza knows that.”

Both fell silent after, Alicia still had her arm round Octavia holding her. Monroe came out about half an hour later, took one look at them and gave them a blanket that she had been holding. Alicia wrapped it round her and Octavia, who had fallen asleep crying. No one else came out after Monroe, possibly because she told them not to. They stay there until the sun rose; Alicia couldn’t sleep as her mind was whirling with what Octavia had told her and with what she was going to do. By the time the sun had fully risen, Alicia knew what her decision was.


	8. Decision Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys, another chapter! Let me know what you think and do you think Alicia made the right decision.  
> Also let me know if you want more drama or more fluff in the future. I have the next couple of chapters planned out but I want to know what you guys enjoy more, the drama or the fluff! ;)  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Next chapter there will be a bit of a time jump of a month.
> 
> If there are any errors, then they are mine.
> 
> ~

“So, what are you going to do?” Monroe asked Alicia.

It was about 10am and Octiavia, Monroe, Harper, Raven and Alicia were standing in the kitchen drinking coffee. The boys were cleaning up, while the other girls where having showers. Raven had been caught up with what happened the night before and she was pissed that she missed it.

Alicia signed. “I’m going to stay with Costia.”

“Are you sure?” Octavia asked gently.

“Yes. I love Costia and it wouldn’t be fair to her to break up, the day after we got back together. And I mean I don’t really know Elyza, or either if she feels the same way.”

“Oh, she definitely feels the same way. I’m still pissed that I missed that kiss.” Raven grumbled.

“Well, you were the one who fell asleep.”

“You could have woken me, O.”

“How did I know that it was going to be like that?”

“Guys, I don’t think you’re helping making this any easier for Alicia.” Harper had noticed the look on Alicia’s face and tried to shut the others up.

“Sorry.” Both Octavia and Raven grumbled.

“All I want to do is forget about the kiss, okay guys?” She looked around and everyone nodded. “It’s bad enough that kissing Elyza felt right, when kissing Costia feels wrong.”

“Then why don’t you get break up with Costia?” A voice came from behind them and they all looked to see Emori standing in the doorway. “I mean if you feel a connection to Elyza and you don’t think Costia is the right girl for you, why not break up?” She walked further into the kitchen to get some coffee and turned to face Alicia.

“Because I love her and I don’t want to break her heart, by breaking up with her, just after we got back together.”

“Even if it means you’re not truly happy?”

“Yes. I mean if I get to know Elyza more and I feel like I can be happy with her, then I will cross that bridge if I come to it, but for now I know Costia and I love her. And as we are trying long distance, I don’t have to think about how being with her is wrong and how I felt with Elyza.”

“Yeah, but all you’re going to think about is how right it is with Elyza.” Raven softly said.

“Not if you guys help me. If you see me staring at Elyza too long, if I start talking about that isn’t right for friends, then stop me and remind me of Costia. I don’t want to cheat on Cos.”

“If you’re sure that’s what you want, then yes we’ll helped.” Octavia said and everyone else nodded.

“Thanks guys. I’m going to go shower, so talk to you later.” Alicia turned and walked off grabbing her stuff from where it was in the living room, before going to into a bathroom to shower.

~

Alicia had just finished getting dressed after having a shower, when there was a knock on the door. She stood up and walked to the door, opening it. Costia was standing on the other side looking unsure which was unusual for her.

“Hey.” Alicia said softly waving her in and going back to sit on the bed.

“Hey, can we talk?” Costia asked standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

“Yeah sure. About what?”

“About last night, that kiss you shared with Elyza.”

“What about it?”

“Are you breaking up with me to get with her?” Costia finally looked her in the eyes.

“What? No. Why would I do that?” Alicia got up from the bed and walked over to Costia and looked down at her with love in her eyes, with her arms round Costia’s waist.

“I saw the way you kissed her and how you two looked at each other after. You rarely look at me like that, or kiss me like that.”

“Hey, Cos, look at me. Look at me.” Costia raised her head to look at Alicia, her soft brown eyes looking worried.

“Cos, I love you with all my heart. I probably have always loved you and always will. You don’t need to worry about me and Elyza, we’re just friends and anyway you know I won’t cheat on you.”

“Yeah, but…”

“No buts, I love you Anacostia Woods and I’m not losing you again.” Costia flinched at the sound of her full name (which she hated), but smiled and leaned in to kiss Alicia.

Alicia pulled back, smiling. “You ready to go, babe?”

“Yeah, one second though….” Costia lean back in to give Alicia another kiss. “Now I’m ready. I’ll see you downstairs.”

Costia moved out of Alicia’s arms and walked out of the room. Signing Alicia grabbed her stuff and headed downstairs. Raven, Octavia, Elyza and Monroe were in the kitchen talking.

“You guys off then?” Monroe asked noticing her.

“Yeah, as soon as the others get down. Thanks for the party through it was good.” Alicia replied coming into the kitchen.

Alicia noticed that Elyza wouldn’t look in her direction, noticing Octavia decided to make Elyza talk to Alicia.

“Erm, Raven can you help me find all my stuff.” Octavia started pulling Raven out of the kitchen with her.

“Yeah, I go see if Harper needs help, erm, in the shower.” Monroe also noticed what Octavia was trying to do and so helped her pull Raven out of the kitchen.

When they were alone, Elyza turned from Alicia and started to mess about with the cups that had been left. Alicia decided to talk to her.

“El, what’s wrong?” She asked softly.

“Nothing’s wrong. Everything ok with your girlfriend?” She replied, harshly.

“Yeah, we’re fine, but I can see you’re not. So what’s wrong?” Alicia was taken back by Elyza’s harshness but kept a soft tone.

“Good, glad you and your girlfriend are ok.”

“Elyza, talk to me, what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? You want to know what’s wrong? Well I tell you what’s wrong. Last night, when we kissed it was perfect, it felt like I was complete, I felt a spark between us, more than a spark, a fire. I know you felt it too, I know you feel like we’re meant for each other, I know you feel how I feel, when I look into your eyes, they strip you down to your core and touch the very depths of your core. And then you come in here and say ‘hey, Elyza, me and my girlfriend are still together’ either though I know you feel the connection we have.” Elyza had turned around and Alicia was taken back by the anger in her eyes, which may her anger rise.

“What do you what me to say? That I broke up with my girlfriend, who I only got back together with less than 24 hours ago, who I love, for some connection I feel with a girl I barely know. Yeah, like that’s what I’m going to do.”

“I know you feel a connection.”

“I barely know you.”

“So?”

“So? So I’m not going to break up with my girlfriend, just so I can get together with you, a person I barely KNOW.”

“You can get to know me.”

“And what if I do that? What if I break up with Costia, get to know you and then find this connection shit isn’t real. I would have lost my chance with Costia all for some connection that isn’t real. Is that what you want me to do?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because of our connection.”

“Stop with this connection crap.”

“Because,”

“Because what?”

“Because I may be falling in love with you.” Elyza shouted.

Any response Alicia had got stuck in her throat and they both stared at each other, Elyza with desperation in her eyes, Alicia with both anger and realization that she too may be falling in love with Elyza as well, that she wanted to be with her, she wanted to tell her that being with her felt right and being with Costia felt wrong. She wanted to hold her and whisper sweet nothings into her hair. However she didn’t tell her any of that, she was too angry.

“Well, I love Costia, not you. So deal with it.” With that Alicia turned and walked out of the kitchen, picked up her stuff, from where she dropped it early and went out to the car. Murphy had unlocked it early and by the time she climbed in the back, she realized she was crying. Luckily there was no else in the car but Octavia walked passed and noticed her crying. Without a word she opened the door, climbed in beside her and held her until she stopped crying.


	9. A Month Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter added to the story. Longest chapter I've done so far and a lot happens, some good, some bad depending on your point of view. Tell me what you think and why do you think Costia did what she did. Enjoy!
> 
> Next chapter, Costia.
> 
> If there are any errors, then they are mine.
> 
> ~

A month passed since the party and Alicia was, happy in a way. Her long distance relationship with Costia was going well, they texted every day, called each other every other day and face time at least once a week. They either had a couple of face time dates which went well. Her friendship with the Sizzle Seven was going well; Lincoln managed to make friends with Nick and introduced him to Bellamy, Miller, Bryan and Sterling, with whom he had a few boys’ only nights with. He seen much happier and was starting to become more like himself again. Chris hasn’t complained yet about Polis to Alicia and so she assumed that he was liking Polis, though she has planned to talk to him about it when they not too busy with schoolwork. The only problem was that her relationship with Elyza was a bit strained. They hadn’t really talked since the party and although they still had staring contests, they were shorter and weren’t as striking or light. They were more layered with sadness, anger and regret for both of them. The rest of the gang notice and tried to get them to talk to each other about it, but they both refused. Elyza’s argument was ‘I’m not talking to her until she accepts out connection’, while Alicia’s argument was simply ‘I’m not talking to her.’ Both Raven and Octavia were getting annoyed by this as they were stuck in the middle but couldn’t do anything about it. Over the last month, Alicia and Octavia had become close, they talked about their problems with each other and Octavia started to feel like a sister to Alicia and because Octavia was spending a lot of time with Alicia, Raven had become closer to Elyza, which when arguments happened between Alicia and Elyza, both Raven and Octavia were stuck in the middle.

~

Octavia and Raven both managed to get Alicia and Elyza to agree to a girl’s only movie night and so they were round Monroe’s watching She’s The Man on Friday night. Alicia and Elyza were sitting on the couch at opposite ends, while Raven and Octavia were sitting in front of the couch on the floor. Harper was sitting on top of Monroe on one of the chairs. They were halfway through the movie when Alicia felt her phone buzz. Pulling it out she saw it was a text from Murphy, frowning she opened it.

8:05pm – Murphy:

_Hey Alicia, I’m sorry to be the one to tell you this, but I think Costia is cheating on you._

“WHAT?” Alicia screamed which made everybody jump and look at her annoyed.

“Licia, I know you get into movies but seriously,” Raven started.

“Alicia, what’s wrong?” Octavia interrupted Raven, noticing Alicia was shaking in anger.

Alicia couldn’t say or do anything and so Octavia took the phone out of her hands to look at it. Once she read the text, she too started shaking with anger.

“What is it?” Harper asked moving off Monroe and pausing the movie.

Octavia was about to answer when the phone buzzed again. This time it was a photo showing Costia kissing another girl in the bar Murphy and Emori worked at. She shown the picture to Alicia, who just stared at it, tears streaming down her face.

“Licia, what’s wrong?” Elyza asked gently, moving closer to her.

“Costia, she’s…she’s cheating on me.”

“Oh, Licia, I’m so sorry.” Elyza moved to give Alicia a hug.

“No, I don’t want your pity or I told you so. Just leave me alone.” Alicia moved away from Elyza and stood up.

“Alicia, I wasn’t going to.”

“I don’t care.” Turning to Octavia, “I need to go up there now. I need to see her.”

“Ok, but let’s do it in the morning okay? Give you time to calm down and to let your mom know. I’ll drive you up there.”

“Ok. Thanks.” Alicia sat back down suddenly exashted and shocked at how Costia could do this to her. She remembered from there call yesterday saying how much she loved her girlfriend. What? How? Why would Costia do that? She made it clear to her, that she would never do it to her, so why would she? Alicia started to sob uncontrollable, out of anger and disbelieve at what Costia has done. She felt arms round her and her head was gently pushed into someone’s shoulder. She smelt sunshine, the sea, the way air smells fresh after it rains and summer smells. She smells leather, coconut and jasmine perfume. All these smells smell familiar to her, as if she had smelt them her whole life. That means it could be only one person holding her; Elyza.

She could hear Octavia and Raven on the phone to someone, probably Murphy trying to work out how he knows this and why didn’t Emori. Harper said something about hot chocolate and Monroe went to help her. Alicia tried to get her breathing under control to listen to the phone conversation but she couldn’t help thinking how right it felt to be breathing in Elyza and to be held by her. Monroe and Harper came back in with hot chocolate and Elyza nudged Alicia gently to let her know that the drinks had arrived. Alicia had gotten her breathing under control but she was still crying when she accept the drink. Elyza kept her arm round her, keeping her close.

“We added a bit of Baileys to the hot chocolate as we felt everyone needed it, after. Do we know we how Murphy knew?” Monroe asked Octavia.

“Well he said that a couple of days after they got back, Costia started to go into the bar with another woman, only on his shifts not Emori’s or their shared shifts. He first thought they were friends and that it was be chance that they were in the bar on his shifts, but a couple of weeks later to started to suspected something else was going on, when he caught them kissing.”

“Why has he taken so long to tell Alicia?” Monroe asked her hand on Alicia’s shoulder.

“Well, he talked to Emori about it and she said that as far she knew Costia wasn’t seeing anyone else and that Costia and Alicia were still together. He then didn’t see them for a week at the bar, so he assumed it was over, until about a week ago when Costia introduced her to him, as her girlfriend.”

“Wait, so it’s taken him about a week to tell us?” Monroe was shocked.

“He said that the reason why he had taken so long to tell Alicia was first he was getting over his own anger and then he was trying to work out if to tell you and how to tell you. He decided not to tell Emori, but to tell you first and he thought a text with a picture was the best way.”

“Why would Costia go to the bar on his shifts or introduce _her_ to him?” Harper asked.

“Probably because she knows we aren’t that close and if he said anything, I might not believe him. Also if he told Emori and she didn’t believe him, she would hope it would break them up.” To everyone confused faces, she added “She never like Murphy for Emori anyway and wanted to break them up for a long time before Emori told her to back off. Anyway she also might have wanted to see how he would react and see what he would do.” Alicia had stopped crying and was feeling a bit better, through that might be to the amount of Baileys in her hot chocolate.

“Wait, so she wanted you to know she was cheating on you? Why not tell her yourself?” Monroe asked, trying to get her head round it.

“Possibly, I don’t know. What I would like to know is, if the girl knew that Costia was cheating on me with her?”

“Murphy said he didn’t know when I asked, though he doesn’t think so. Although he did say her name was Niylah and when he dropped your name, Alicia, she asked who that was and didn’t seem ashamed or guilty. I guess we’ll find out more tomorrow. Is anyone else coming or just me and Licia?”

“I’ll come. I like to give Costia a piece of my mind.” Raven said looking like she’s in a daydream where she’s punching Costia.

“I’ll come too, to hold Raven back if need be.” Elyza said.

“Me and Harps will stay here and hold down the fort and to let the others know where you’ve gone. Do you want me to tell them about Costia?” Monroe asked.

“Yes, but only people you trust not to go spreading it around. Anyway we shouldn’t been gone for that long, only a day or two. We’ll be back in time for school on Monday.” Alicia said, yawning.

“Hey, if you want you can stay here tonight. I’ve got plenty of spare things you guys can use.”

“Thanks, I don’t want to sleep alone.”

“We can sleep down here if you want.”

“Can we? I just don’t want to be alone.”

“Yeah sure. I go grab the stuff.”

“Thanks.”

Monroe went off with Harper and Raven to grab bedding, while Octavia and Elyza stayed with Alicia. Alicia put her head on Elyza’s shoulder and fell asleep listening to Elyza and Octavia talk softly, feeling safe in Elyza’s arms.

~

“Licia, wake up. Licia.”

Alicia felt herself being gently nudged at to try and get her to wake up. The soft voice waking her up was annoying her because it woke her from a nice dream, where she and Elyza were talking about nothing in a beautiful meadow from dawn till dusk.

“Licia, we need to go.”

Alicia signed and opened her eyes. Octavia and Elyza were staring down at her. She sat up and looked around, confused at where she was. She was about to asked them where was she, when last night come flooding back. She burst into tears from the shock of remembering what Costia did to her. Both Elyza and Octavia immediately went to comfort her. A couple of minutes later she had calmed down and Harper came in with coffee for everyone.

“Thanks, Harps. Where’s Raven and Monroe?” Alicia asked looking around.

“They took my car to go and grab our overnight bags of the trip. They should be back soon.” Octavia replied.

“Wait, have you told my mum about where we going?”

“Yes. We told all our parents, everyone ok with it expects for Abby, but she agreed after a bit of convincing. Your mum was surprisely ok with it, although that could be with the fact that I promised to slap Costia for her.

“Huh?”

“When I told her what had happened, she was very angry and Travis had to come and take the phone off her, because I think she was so angry she couldn’t speak. He offered to drive us up there but I said that you needed to do this alone and after I promised to slap Costia, both him and Madison agreed.”

“Erm, that’s not want I was expecting. And you’re right, I do need to do this alone.”

The front door opened and Monroe, Raven and Nick came in. Monroe went immediately went to Harper and took a sip of Harper’s coffee. Raven threw the car keys to Octavia who caught them.

“Car all packed up?” Octavia asked.

“Yeah, though I don’t know what your parents packed for you. We also got food and drinks for the road.” Raven answered.

“Nick, what are you doing here?” Alicia asked standing up.

“I’m coming with you, Licia.” Nick answered.

“But why? I don’t need you to.”

“Because I want to come. I want to be there for you. I haven’t been there for you lately and I’m sorry.”

“Nick, there’s nothing to be sorry for. I know you’ve had a bit of a hard time moving, even if you won’t talk about it. Anyway I need to do this on my own.”

“No, you don’t. I’m your big brother, I should come with you.”

“To do what? I need to know why she did this, how she could do it.”

“I need to know why too, Licia. She’s my friend too.”

“I know.”

“And they’re going with you, so why shouldn’t I?”

“Nick,”

“At least let me come so I can talk to Murphy about it.”

“Nick, please stay here. I don’t wanna ruin your friendship with her too. I don’t need you to come with me big bro, I need you to stay here.”

“Why? Give me one good reason why.”

“To make sure mum doesn’t follow us and make it worse. Also to keep Lincoln company while we’re gone.”

“That’s why you don’t want me coming. You think I’ll make it worse?”

“Yes. I do. I know you Nick; you’ll blow things out of proportion and turn a conversation into an argument. Sometime I need that, but not today, not with this okay? So can you please stay here?”

“Fine. But you keep me updated. I want to know who she’s with, what she said and how she could do that to you.”

“Okay.”

“Good.” Signing he held his arms open and Alicia moved forward into a hug. Nick moved his head down so it rested on her shoulder, while Alicia rested her face into his chest.

“I love you, little sis.” Nick whispered in her eye.

“I love you too, big bro.” Alicia whispered into his chest.

They stay like that for a couple of minutes; everyone had left the room as soon as they started talking and so they were alone. When Alicia pulled back she saw Nick had tears in his eye.

“Nick, what’s wrong?” She asked concerned.

“Nothing. It’s just you all grown up.” He smiled down at her. “Now go, see Costia and find what why she cheated on you.”

Alicia smiled at him and went to find the others. Nick followed her to the door. She found them outside by Octavia’s car talking and laughing. Raven noticed her coming over.

“Is Nick coming?” She asked.

“No, I convinced him not too.” Alicia replied. “Can you guys look after him for me, make sure he doesn’t try and follow?” She asked Harper and Monroe.

“Yeah, sure. We’ll tell him what we know so far. Drive safe and tell us what happens.” Harper answered hugging Alicia.

“Thanks guys. We’ll see you soon.” Alicia hugged Monroe and got into the car while everyone else said their goodbyes.

“Ok then, let’s go.” Raven said climbing in the passage seat. Octavia was driving, with Raven in the front and Elyza and Alicia were in the back.

“You know where you’re going, O?” Elyza asked.

“Yeah, Licia give me Costia’s address and I’m using the sat nav.”

Octavia pulled out of the drive way, while Raven put some music on. Not too long they were going along the highway with P!nk blasting out of the stereo. Alicia lean back, feeling surpueisly happy, listening to the music, laughter and conversations that were going on. She wished they could go on a real road trip instead of going up to see Costia, but maybe one day with the whole gang.

~

They stopped at a service station halfway on the way up. Octavia and Raven decided to get some more food, as Raven had eaten it all. Alicia and Elyza were waiting in the car for them to get back. The silence wasn’t tense like it used to be after the party, instead it was comfortable, each in their own thoughts.

“Hey, you ok?” Elyza asked softly, breaking Alicia out of her thoughts.

“Yeah, just thinking about the party and everything that happened before and after.” Alicia replied.

“You’re thinking about that talk you and Costia had and wondering what she could of misread to cheat on you like that?”

“Yeah, how did you know?”

Elyza laughed softly sending shivers down Alicia’s spine.

“I just do and you have very expressive eyes.”

“You were staring at my eyes again?”

“I can’t help it, they so…?”

“So what?”

“They so unique, like I could lose myself in them forever.”

“I could say the same thing about yours.”

“Mine? Yeah right. Mine a boring to look at.”

“Nonsense, whenever I look at yours, the rest of the world falls away. And I like it.”

Elyza just smirked and started to move her head closer to Alicia’s. Alicia also started to move closer to Elyza and they each stopped until they could feel each other’s breath on their lips. Alicia’s hand absentmindedly found Elyza’s and she started rubbing her fingers over her hand. Elyza’s breathing deepens and her eyes flickered from Alicia’s eyes to her lips and back again. Alicia noticed that Elyza’s eyes were dark with lust and her eyes also flickered down to Elyza’s lips. She kept on replaying the kiss they share at the party, over and over again in her head and how perfect it was. But she also remembered the argument they had the morning after and so she didn’t move any closer to Elyza.

“Elyza, I need to apologise.”

Elyza didn’t move but her eyes widen in shock slightly.

“What for?”

“For what I said in our argument the morning after the party. I’m sorry for not listening to you about our connection, cos I do feel a connection to you but I was too scared to take a risk with you.” Alicia’s eyes were brimming with tears.

“Hey, it’s ok. I’m the one who should apologise. I expected you to break up with someone who you’ve known for your whole life and love with all you heart. I’m sorry for the way I reacted. That wasn’t fair to you and I should’ve stayed out of it and let you decided on your own. I’m also sorry I haven’t been more open about myself, something happened a year ago which completely destroy me.” Elyza’s free hand came up to cup Alicia’s cheek.

“Hey, that’s all in the past. I know you were upset and angry and I should have listened to you more. You don’t have to open up to me if you don’t want to. I was too angry before to say this, but.”

“But what?”

“But, I’m think I’m falling in love with you. Wait no, I am falling in love with you.”

Elyza’s eyes light up with excitement but only for a moment before they became sad.

“What about Costia and your love for her?”

“Before I met you, I thought Costia was my everything, that the love I felt for her was true and real. It still is. But after meeting you and falling for you, I’ve discover my love for Costia is more of a sisterly love and not what I thought. Not what I feel for you. And after talking to Octavia after the party about her and Atom and then this, I think Costia shouldn’t be my girlfriend, instead be a sister to me.”

“Then who should be your girlfriend?” Elyza’s glinted knowingly.

“I think you know.” Alicia grinned and Elyza smiled back with the cute smile that she gave her when they first met. Alicia almost growled, she couldn’t resist that smile and so she pulls Elyza’s lips to hers.

Their kiss was just as perfect as the first, but it was more passionate. They starting off slow and then Alicia’s hands found Elyza’s ass and pull her into her lap. Elyza’s tongue asked of entry which was given and they started speeding up. Both where hungrily kissing each other, hands over each other’s bodies. Elyza pushed Alicia down gently and repositioned herself on top of her and Alicia’s legs wrapped round Elyza’s waist holding her against Alicia’s body. After a couple of minutes Elyza pulled back slowly, both of them were gasping for air, eyes sparkly with excitement and wonder. Alicia was speechless and once she caught her breath she said the first thing that came to mind.

“Oct and Rae are taking a while.”

Elyza breathless laughed and peck Alicia on the lips before gently detangling herself from Alicia and sitting up.

“Yeah, they have been gone for a while.”

“Um, about that.”

“What? The kiss. Was it ok?” Elyza asked suddenly concered.

“No, no no, no. The kiss was ok. Perfect in fact. It’s just,”

“It’s just you’re still with Costia and after you’ve talked you’ll need time. I get that, I’ll be here for you and wait however long it takes. I will wait for you Alicia Clark, I feel like I have been waiting for you my whole life.” She took Alicia’s hand into hers, linked their fingers and kissed the back of Alicia’s hand.

“Why is it you always get me? No one else every seems to get me like you do.”

“I’m Elyza Lex, I get everyone. Can I just ask one question?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you going to break up with Costia?”

“Do you want me to?”

“It’s your decision; I will support you no matter what you choose. I would rather have you as a friend than not at all.”

“Why are you so perfect? Yes, I think I need to break up with her, not just because of the cheating but also I think it will be good for me to get to know people as I’m dating them, not know everything about them before we date. Plus how can I date this cute blonde chick when I’m dating her?” Alicia asked, her eyes glinting mischevly

“What cute blonde chick? Is there someone else I don’t know about?” Elyza asked looking slightly worried.

“Well I think you might know her, she’s about your height, same eye colour, you’re in the same classes. Do I have to go on, silly? It’s you.”

“I knew that.”

“Sure you did.”

Elyza leaned closer to Alicia and smiled cutely. She had a second to laughed at Alicia’s growl, before they were kissing again. This time short but sweet. They pulled apart when they hear the doors being opened and Octavia and Raven climbed in.

“You guys took you time.” Elyza settled back into her seat but her hand was still clasped in Alicia’s.

“Yeah, Raven couldn’t decide if want colour neck pillow she wanted, so we had to get two.” Octavia said annoy, passing the food back and starting the engine.

“Both colours are really nice.” She spotted the state of Elyza and Alicia in the back, with the hair slightly wild and clothes not straight. “What the hell happened to you two?”

Elyza and Alicia just looked at each other and grinned. “Nothing.”

~

About a couple of hours later and Octavia pulled into Costia’s drive and switched off the engine.

“Right, how we doing this?” She asked turning round to ask Alicia, but Alicia was already out of the car walking towards the front door. Everyone tried to get out of the car as quickly as possible to follow her.

“Licia wait, are you sure you…” Raven barely managed to start to speak when Alicia got the front door open and was storming inside.

“Guess so.” Raven muttered following her.

“Erm, Licia, how did you get in?” Octavia asked.

“Costia gave me a key when we were together.” Alicia answered looking round downstairs.

“Wait, guys do you heard that?” Elyza asked shushing everyone.

Everyone fell quiet and for a couple of minutes they couldn’t hear anything, but then very faintly they heard giggles. Alicia immediately knew it was coming from Costia’s bedroom and before anyone could stop her she was storming upstairs.

“Alicia, wait you don’t know what’s going on?” Elyza was right on her heels trying to get her to calm down.

“Sure I do. Costia’s cheating on me.” Alicia had reach Costia’s door and was about to open it.

“Licia, think about…..” Raven’s comment trailed off as the door opened and they all stood there staring. They all gasped in unison, either from shock or anger they didn’t know, possibly both and Alicia turned to leave tears streaming down her face.


	10. Costia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is here!! Tell me what you think and does Costia deserved happiness? And what is Elyza truly afraid of? Sorry this chapter is shorter than the recent ones, but I had a bit of trouble writing it. Anyway, enjoy!!
> 
> Edit: I have started writing another fanfic, which is a Charmed/The 100 crossover, so if you are interested, feel free to take a look.
> 
> Next chapter, trouble in paradise?
> 
> If there are any errors, then they are mine.
> 
> ~

Costia’s POV

“Hey, how long does it take to make tea?” Costia felt Niylah arms round her waist and her hand automatically fell back against Niylah’s chest.

“Well, if you don’t keep on distracting me, not too long.”

“Distracting you? Don’t pretend like you like my distracts.”

“Hmmm, they’re ok.”

“Ok? Well, I need to up my game.” Niylah moved Costia’s hair away from her neck and started making small kisses up and down her neck. She moans and turned around in Niylah’s arms and brought her face to hers and kissed her deeply. Pulling back she decided to forget about making tea and to focus on her girlfriend.

“How about we continue this upstairs?” She asked grinning.

“Lets.” Niylah put her arm underneath Costia’s legs and lifted her. They continue kissing as Niylah carried them up the stairs and into her bedroom. She thought she heard the front door being opened as they got to her room, but she just thought it was her parents coming home. They shouldn’t disturb her if her door was closed. Niylah placed her gently on the bed and they continued kissing. Niylah pulled back with a confused look on her face.

“Who’s that downstairs?” She asked.

“Probably just my parents, through it’s a bit early for them to be home. Don’t worry; I’m sure they just go back out.”

“What if they don’t?”

“Well, they have to deal with it.”

“Deal with what?” Niylah asked with a sly grin on her face.

“You, silly. Now come here.” Costia giggled and pulled Niylah back down on her.

A minute later and the door was swung opened and Costia pulled away from Niylah to tell her parents to leave her alone. What or who is saw may her leap off the bed, forgetting about Niylah to chase after Alicia who had gone running off crying.

~

Niylah’s POV

Niylah was having fun, until the bedroom door was opened and Costia went running after someone. She was left on the bed with two brunettes and a blonde staring at her.

“Erm, who are you and what are you doing in my girlfriend’s house?” She asked them not bothering to be polite or to straighten her clothes or hair.

For a couple of minutes no one spoke and they could hear an argument downstairs. The 3 weirdos were still standing there staring at her.

“Well? Anyone going to explain?” She tried again. Finally one of the brunettes spoke.

“I’m sorry. I’m trying to get over the fact that you said girlfriend.”

“Yes. Costia is my girlfriend and this is her house. I’ll ask again what are you doing in my girlfriend’s house?” She was staring to get annoyed.

“Have you ever heard of anyone called Alicia from Costia?” The other brunette asked.

“No, wait yes I have. She was Costia’s girlfriend before she moved to Polis. They broke up ages ago. Why?”

“Well that girl we were with, that was Alicia and as far as she knew, Costia was her girlfriend.”

“What? Can’t she get over Costia or something?”

“No, it wasn’t like that. They did break up but when Costia came to Polis of a party about a month ago they got back together. They both agreed on it.”

Niylah had to take a moment to process what the girls were saying. That Costia was cheating on someone with her and Costia was also lying to her about it. She did remember Costia leaving of a weekend and coming back, different. Like she was hiding a secret. Niylah never pushed her to talk, through maybe she should have. It did explain why Costia never let her borrowed her phone or that she couldn’t talk at strange times for some reason or other. The timing matched up for when they starting dating.

“Fuck.” She put her head in her hands. “I’m so sorry I didn’t know.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault.” She felt someone move onto the bed beside and an arm go round her shoulders. “You didn’t know, how could you if Costia didn’t tell you?”

Niylah looked up at the girls. They had moved farther into the room through the blonde was still hovering by the door. One of the brunettes was sitting on the chair at Costia’s desk, while the other was sitting with her on the bed. She could still hear the argument that was going on downstairs.

“Maybe I should go, make sure Alicia alright?” The blonde asked uncertainly looking towards the door.

“El, leave it. Alicia needs to do this on her own.” The brunette on the chair told El sternly.

“I know, Raven. It’s just that.”

“I know you want to be there for her. We all do, but as she may it clear to us, she needs to do this on her own.” Raven had got up from the chair and walked towards El. She held her hands and looked her in the eye.

“You like her.” It was a statement, not a question that Niylah had just observed from the way El was acting.

“What? Who?” El suddenly defensive.

“You know who. How long have you liked her?”

“Ever since I’ve met her.”

“And you haven’t acted on it?”

“No. Not until we found out that Costia was cheating on her.”

“Wait, hold up. What do you mean not until? Elyza have you done something and not told us?” The brunette beside her asked.

“O, all we did was kiss in the car while we were waiting for you two. It might not have happened if you two didn’t take so long. It’s Niylah right? Do you think you and Cos will say together?”

Niylah took a minute to think about it. On one hand she really liked Costia and could see herself having a future with her, but on the other hand Costia broke someone else’s heart by using her and not told her about it. But she wanted to see what Costia would say first before she came to any conclusions.

“I don’t know. I’m going to have to talk to her before I decide.”

“Well, I would wait a while as it sounds like she’s having fun downstairs.” Raven commented sarcastically. They all fell silent listening to the conversation that was still going on downstairs.

Alicia POV

As soon as the door swung open, Alicia was ready to ask Costia what was going on. However as soon as she saw Costia kissing another girl and looking like she was enjoying it, she had to get out of there. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could with Costia shouting behind her. She was almost at the front door when Costia grabbed her wrist and turned her round to face her.

“Licia wait. What are you doing here?” Costia asked confused at why Alicia was so upset.

“What I am doing here Cos? I’m here because Murphy told me you where cheating on me and I had to see for myself. How could you do this to me?” Alicia felt tears streaming down her face but did nothing to wipe them away.

“I cheating on you?! Seriously Licia, you’ve been cheating on me.”

“Cheating on you! Cos, I would never. What gave you that ridiculous idea?”

“The fact that after the party, I came downstairs ready to go and I heard you and Elyza talking in the kitchen. She was convincing you to break up with me and as soon as I heard say that she was falling for you, I walked away.”

“Walked away from us? Cos, I told her that I loved you and that she had to deal with it. If you thought I was cheating on you, why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because I wanted to see if you would tell me.”

“How could I tell you if you don’t ask? And I remember our last phone call when I said and I quote ‘Goodnight my beautiful girlfriend.’ If we had broken up or I was cheating on you, I wouldn’t say that.”

There was a moment of silence. Alicia had stopped crying but was still angry at how stupid Costia was being, but then again Costia was never the one to just ask about things, Alicia normally had to figure out what was on her mind and put two and two together.

“Do you like her?” She asked softly shaking Costia out of her thoughts.

“What? Who?”

“Niylah. Do you like her?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Did you tell her about us and what you thought?”

“No, I mean she knows about you, but all she’s knows is that we were together for a while and that we broke up.”

“So you’ve been lying to her?”

“Oh crap, yeah. Look Licia, she might not want to be together after all this and so I was thinking, maybe we could try again and this time I try to be better?”

“Cos, look I love you, but I’m sorry, we’re done.”

“Why? If you love me can’t we move passed this. I made a mistake, ok? I want to fix it.” Costia was close to tears, her voice was breaking.

“Costia, I can’t. I’ve falling for someone else and it looks like you have to. Talk to Niylah, if you explain this to her, then there may still be a chance for you two.”

“But I love you Alicia.”

“And I love you, but I’ve recently discovered that I love you more like a sister than as a girlfriend. But you will always be my first love and will never regret out time together. Go live your life Costia, be happy. I will also be here for you, but as a friend, a sister if you need me. Goodbye Costia.”

“Goodbye Alicia.” She heard Costia say quietly. She gave Costia a small smile over her shoulder and went out the front door.

She sent a text to Octavia telling her that she needed some time and she’ll meet them at Emori’s house later on. She then started walking without a destination in mind. She kept on thinking about Costia and how long they’ve been together. She thought back to the first time they met.

_Alicia was 4 years old and her parents had taken her and Nick to the park. Nick was running around with Madison chasing after him. Alicia was sitting in the sand box with her dad, Stephen building sand castles and having fun. Her dad got up to go and get her an ice cream and while she was building a sand castle, she felt someone behind her. Looking behind her she saw a girl about her age with the same coloured hair but with brown eyes. She smiled at the girl, but the girl just sat down frowning and looking like she wanted to cry. Seeing that her dad was still at the ice cream truck, Alicia decided to try and make friends with the girl._

_“You want to help me?” She asked the girl._

_The girl just looked at her with scared big brown eyes and said nothing. Alicia tried again._

_“You want to help me build a sandcastle? It’s really easy, I’ll show you how.” She held out the bucket towards the girl and gave her an encouraging smile. The girl tentatively reached for the bucket and seeing that it wasn’t going to be snatched back, she took hold of it._

_“Ok, so what you do is you gets lots of sand and make sure it’s all tightly in.” Alicia said demonstrating. Once the bucket was fall, instead of reaching for the bucket and taking it from the girl, she helped the girl turn it over._

_“Right, know you tap the top and lift the bucket off slowly.” The girl followed Alicia’s instructions and once the bucket came off, there was a perfect sandcastle._

_“See told you it was easy. My name’s Alicia Clark.” She smiled at the girl proudly._

_“Anacostia Woods, but most people call me Costia.” The girl replied with a small smile of her own._

Alicia giggled at the memory, from that point on her and Costia were inseparable. They were there for each other, they laughed together, cried together, did almost everything together. They spent the summers out in the woods running together, sunbathing together, taking dips in the river together and they spent the winters inside together, smuggled up together in front of the fire and drinking hot coco together. Life growing up with Costia was perfect, they thought they would spend their lives together, especially when they both realised they were gay. It was perfect.

_They were round Costia’s studying for their mid-terms, when Alicia decided to tell her. Costia had come out to her about 2 months ago and Alicia had started thinking about her own sexuality. After some thought she discovered that she was gay and as Costia helped her discover that, Alicia felt she should be the first person to be told._

_“Cos.” Alicia said to get her attention._

_“Hm, what?” Costia asked looking up from her textbook._

_“I need to tell you something. Something important.”_

_“Ok.” Costia sat up and closed her textbook and gave Alicia her full attention._

_“Well, you know you came out to me a couple of months back. Well that got me thinking about my sexuality and to what gender I’m attracted to.” Alicia stopped there, suddenly getting nervous._

_“Go on, Licia. It’s fine. I know how hard it is, just tell me.” Costia reached over and took hold of one for Alicia’s hands and rubbed her thumb over the back to comfort her._

_“Well, I’m gay and I’m in love with you. Whenever I think about you, all I can feel is happiness, joy and overwhelming love. Love that fills every fibre of my being, love that fills the sky at night, love that even the smallest animal can feel, the love that I feel for you. I love you Anacostia Woods and it’s only recently that I know how much I love you.” Alicia was breathily heavily at the declaration she has just told Costia. Costia was stunned into silence and while her brain was processing what Alicia had just said, she moved forward and took Alicia head into her hands and kissed her._

_Alicia gasped in surprise at the sudden contact on her lips and Costia started to pull back, but then Alicia was kissing her back. Their lips moulded to each other perfectly, there moves in sync. The kiss was everything and they could both feel the sparks flying everywhere. Alicia thought the kiss was perfect, but she thought something was slightly off through she couldn’t put her finger on it. Just as she wanted to heat things up, Costia pulled back and rested her forehead against hers._

_“I love you too, Alicia Clark.” Costia’s eyes burned deep in Alicia._

_“Really?”_

_“Yes. I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember.”_

_“I love you.”_

_“I love you.”_

_Their lips crashed together once more and whatever they were studying was forgetting about for the rest of the evening._

Alicia touched her lips as she felt the ghost of Costia lips on hers. She now knew why there was something off when kissing Costia. Yes they fitted together perfectly, but they weren’t made for each other, not like her and Elyza. Alicia signed at the thought of Elyza and how she couldn’t wait to date her, but Alicia knew that she needed time to get over Costia; she just hoped Elyza would understand.

Elyza’s POV

Elyza signed. Octavia had gotten a text from Alicia telling them that she would meet them at Emori’s, but that was 2 hours ago and Elyza was getting worried. Elyza understood that Alicia needed space but she was starting to get really worried. Elyza had tried to call her but it went to voicemail and so Elyza didn’t try again because she was afraid of disturbing Alicia. Elyza signed again and put her head in her hands. She thought back to when they had gotten the text. Costia had come upstairs and told them that Alicia was gone. Elyza remembered the look that passed between her and Niylah and Costia and Niylah. It didn’t much to persuade O and Rae to go as they too knew what conversation Niylah and Costia were about to have. She hoped they would be able to work it out, because she liked Costia and if any deserved to find love again, it was her.

Elyza signed again. Why is her life so complicated? Before Alicia, before Finn, she had a nice normal life, free of any stress, worry, hurt. And now, now her life has all that and more. Don’t get her wrong, she’s glad she’s met Alicia and that she could see her spending the rest of her life with her, but weather she thought about their future she starts to have doubts. She starts to think that maybe love isn’t worth all the heartbreak, the loss, the hurt, the stress and the worry that comes with it. She doubts that she will weather truly love again. She’s even afraid of Alicia. She’s afraid that Alicia will leave her, cheat on her or worse, destroy her like Finn did and this time she’s afraid that she won’t be strong enough to put herself back together again. Everyone says that love is worth it, that love will help you find your way, which true love conquers all. Well, if that was true, why doesn’t Elyza’s love for Alicia calm her nerves, her worries now and about the future? Why isn’t her love bringing Alicia home to her quicker? Why does she feel that Alicia’s not good enough for her? Why? What is the point of living if there is no one beside you to share it with? Why does Elyza feel like she’s going to spend the rest of her life alone? Why is she afraid to date Alicia? Is she afraid of what people might think about her? Is she afraid that her mum won’t like her and forced them to break up? Is she afraid that if Alicia is like Finn, then her friends, family won’t notice until it’s too late?

Why is she so afraid?

And what is she truly afraid of?


	11. A Perfect World.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, as some of you may know I'm also writing another fanfic and that is why I have decided to only upload a chapter once a week on Tuesday for this fic. Don't hate me please, it's just easier for me so I have time to write chapters for both fics. If you're interested in my other fic or have read it (which I am thankful for) then I will be uploading a chapter for that every Friday.  
> I know there has been a lot of drama lately for this fic and there is more to come (if I can think of some and if you want) and I realised that there hasn't been much fluff, so here is some. If you have any ideas of where the story should, please tell me otherwise enjoy reading! ;)
> 
> Next chapter, Finn.
> 
> If there are any errors, then they are mine.
> 
> ~

Alicia POV

Alicia opened the front door to Emori’s house, mentally exhausted. Emori came up to her and pulled her into a hug. Alicia returned the hug, grabbing tightly onto Emori. Pulling back she tried not to cry as the weight of what happened just hit her. Swallowing the lump in her throat she looked around for the others.

“Where is everyone?” Alicia asked Emori.

“Raven and Octavia are upstairs and Elyza’s in the living room.” Emori answered, just as Raven and Octavia came down the stairs.

“Hey, Licia. You ok?” Octavia asked.

“Yeah, just give me time.” Alicia answered trying not to break down.

Both Raven and Octavia nodded and Alicia went off towards the living room. She saw Elyza sitting on the sofa lost in thought. She sat down next to her, while Raven and Octavia took the other chairs. For a minute no one said anything, each lost in their own thoughts trying to find some way to break the silence, but not knowing where to start a conversation.

“Hey Rae, didn’t you say you’ve always wanted to come to LA? While we’re here I could show you around the city if you want.” Alicia asked, remembering back to when her and Raven first met.

“Yeah! That’ll be cool.” Raven looked excited.

“Elyza, do you want to come?” Alicia asked Elyza. Not getting an answer she looked over and saw that Elyza was asleep. Smiling down at her, she let the blonde sleep as she looked peaceful. Silence fell over the group again and the only noise was Elyza’s cute little snores.

Elyza’s dream

Elyza was already asleep by the time Alicia had gotten in. She had fallen asleep with doubts in her mind and now she was dreaming of the perfect life. She and Alicia were married with 3 kids, 2 girls and a boy. They had a puppy German shepherd husky mix called Flynn and they lived in a 2 story house, with a white picket fence. Elyza was dreaming what a normal day would be like, the perfect day.

Alicia always woke up first, as she had to get to work early and so well Alicia was in the shower, Elyza spent about 10 more minutes in bed before rolling out to wake the kids up. She woke their oldest first, Aden who was 10.

“Honey, time to wake up.” She sat down on the edge of his bed and gently shook him awake. While he was waking up, she took a quick look round his room to make sure he had everything he needed for school.

“Morning Mum.” Aden was awake, still a bit sleepy but awake.

“Morning honey. I need to go wake your sisters, so will you be ok sorting yourself out?” She knew she could trust Aden to get himself ready in time.

“Yes Mum, you ask me that every morning.”

“Just checking.” She kissed the top of his head and left to go wake up the twins.

2 years after Aden was born, she and Alicia decided they wanted a second child. To their surprise they got two of one with the twins. Alice and Sofia were similar in many ways but also polar opposites. Elyza loved the two of them, but when they banded together, boy, where they a force to be reckoned with. Walking along the corridor to their room, she almost ran into Alicia.

“Hey babe. Aden’s awake and I’m just about to wake the twins.” Elyza greeted her wife with a kiss.

“Ok, I’ll make a start on breakfast. Pancakes today?” Alicia answered, pulling Elyza into a hug.

“Yeah, with maple syrup please.”

“Whatever you want, my beautiful wife.” Alicia released Elyza and with a kiss on the cheek, she headed off into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Elyza continued to their daughter’s room and knocking on the door, in case they were awake which they weren’t, she entered. She was worried with what she might fine, as the twins had a big argument yesterday, but what she found warmed her heart. When she put the twins to bed last night, she stayed with Sofia, as she was crying herself to sleep. What she found were both the twins in Sofia’s bed, with Alice holding Sofia rather protectively. She stood there for a moment watching their chests rise and fall in sync. She felt arms round her waist and she learned back into Alicia.

“Don’t they remind you of someone?” Alicia asked Elyza.

“Yeah, us.” Elyza continued watching the girls, keeping her voice low.

“If we can overcome what we’ve been through, so can they, they’re so much stronger than us.”

Elyza turned round so she was facing Alicia.

“Licia, we had our ups and downs, but if it wasn’t for them, we wouldn’t be here.”

“Your right, as always.” Alicia pecks Elyza on the lips. “Aden wanted to know if he could make pancakes.”

“If you’re ok with it, then it’s fine by me.”

“Mums, it’s not time to wake up yet.”

Elyza turned her head to see Alice rubbing her eyes and yawning, looking at them annoyed.

“I leave you to deal with this.” Alicia kissed Elyza’s cheek before running off. Elyza rolled her eyes at the back of her wife’s retreating body.

“Sweetie, it’s time to get up. You’ve got school remember.” Elyza walked over to the bed and sat down at the edge.

“I don’t want to go to school.” Alice tried pouting as it always worked with Alicia.

Elyza laughed. “Honey, pouting doesn’t work on me. Now come on, Mama’s making maple syrup pancakes for breakfast.”

At that Alice jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed and then ran out of the room to the kitchen for some pancakes. Elyza watched her go, smiling fondly.

“She does want to go to school; she’ll just never admit it.”

Elyza turned and saw Sofia climbing out of bed.

“She just didn’t want to leave me.”

When the twins were born, both Alicia and Elyza were over the moon. They were happy for a couple of months, before Sofia started getting really ill. They were in and out of hospitals from that point for the next 5 years and even those were a blessing. Over that time, Aden had gotten protective of his two younger siblings, but Alice the youngest was fiercely protective of Sofia. She demanded to be there every hospital trip, of every surgery and if Sofia was ill, she refused to go to school and spent the day by her sister’s side. The doctors didn’t know what Sofia had and so every day was a blessing, but Elyza knew that when Sofia went, it would destroy Alice and so she and Alicia made a promise to make as many happy memories as they could with all of the family. Just as Sofia was getting dressed, Flynn walked in and pushed his nose against Sofia’s leg. They had gotten Flynn for the twins 7th birthday and out of all the family, Sofia and he bonded the most. Elyza stood as Sofia was finishing getting dressed and holding her hand, they made their way to the kitchen. Sofia went straight for the cupboard to feed Flynn and Elyza went to hold back her other daughter from her wife, who was wanting pancakes. Sitting her youngest down at the table, she went back into the kitchen for a minute and saw Alice by Alicia’s side again. Signing she made her way over.

“Alice, please sit down at the table.” She asked her.

“But I want pancakes.” Alice looked at her with big eyes.

“You will, if you sit down at the table.”

“Come on sis, you can teach me that new game you were talking about last night.” Sofia appeared and dragged Alice to the table.

Elyza looked up to see Alicia staring at her. “What?”

“Nothing.” Alicia smiled, her focus back on the pancakes.

“Are they almost done?”

“Almost.”

Elyza nodded and went about setting the table and getting everyone drinks, orange juice for the kids and coffee for her and Alicia. She sat down at the table just as Alicia put a pile in the middle of the table and everyone dived in. Halfway through the meal, she noticed Sofia plate was becoming emptier, faster than she was eating. Glancing underneath the table, she spotted Flynn being fed some pancakes. Elyza caught Alicia’s eye and nodded to Sofia and Alicia looked over and then glanced underneath the table. Smiling she shook her head at Sofia and went to tell her off.

“Sofia, I don’t think maple syrup pancakes are good for dogs.” Alicia gently scolded their oldest daughter. Sofia looked sheepish and stopped feeding Flynn pancakes. After Flynn realised he wasn’t getting of that glorious food, he started to whine. Having finished all the pancakes, Elyza put the plate down in front of Flynn so he could lick the syrup, which might not be a good idea, but he rarely got anything from the table and he had been a good boy lately. When the kids were doing their teeth, Alicia and Elyza cleared the table and Elyza did the washing up when Alicia went to chase the kids up and got herself ready. When the kids were going out of the door, Elyza stood by the door and handed them there lunches.

“I see you at 7. Are you ok picking the kids up?” Alicia pulled Elyza in for a kiss.

“Yeah, I’ve got a day so I start on dinner. I’m making your favourite.” Elyza grinned against Alicia’s lips.

“What, beef olives? I didn’t know we had any.” Alicia pulled back to stared at her wife’s beautiful blue eyes.

“I made an order last week for some. From New York.”

“From Chapman’s butchers?”

“The very one.”

“I love you.”

“I know you do.” Elyza pulled Alicia in for a deep long kiss, only breaking it when they heard Aden clear his throat. Pulling back Elyza looked at the time and saw they were going to be late and with one last kiss to Alicia, she pushed them out of the door, with a have fun at school and a drive safe.

Elyza signed with her back against the door. Her one day in over a month and she wanted to savour it. She decided to watch some TV before doing any cleaning up and so she grabbed a blanket and settled down, with Flynn’s head on her lap. However all the channels had the same news report, repeating over and over again. It was about this boy called Finn who had been released from juvenile and for some unknown reason to Elyza; she felt a sense of feel. She felt herself being shaken and someone was calling her name, but they sounded so far away, however they continued and so to make them stopped Elyza followed them, out of the perfect dream world, into the harsh, unforgiving real world.

~

Elyza woke up, glaring annoyed at whoever woke her. Once she wiped the sleep from her eyes, she saw it was Raven, who was looking at her worried.

“Rae, what?” Elyza was annoyed as she having a wonderful dream.

“El, there’s something you need to know.” Raven signed and moved about of the way.

Elyza went into shock. She couldn’t move, speak or blink. She didn’t know if she was breathing or not. Raven had been blocking the TV which was showing a news report, that Finn Collins had been released from prison.


	12. .....Only Exists in Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may upset some people and I apologise for that. I tried to make it detailed enough that you understand what Finn did but also not too detailed that it's upsetting. If you can't read it or want a summary just ask in the comments and I'll summarised it as best I can.  
> Also shout out to GayPrincess for the idea of how I can continuing the Finn storyline. Go read there fanfics. They're awesome!! ;)  
> Also thanks for the 1000 views! You guys are awesome and thanks for reading!! ;)
> 
> Next chapter, bro's night. 
> 
> If there are any errors, then they are mine.
> 
> ~

3 years ago – Elyza’s POV

Elyza thought she would die of happiness. She had just been asked out by the one, the only, gorgeous Finn Collins. She had been crushing over him for the, well since she first laid eyes on him, when he moved to Polis 6 months before. She thought he was perfect, in every sense. He was clever, gorgeous, kind, playful, funny, protective and rebellious, sometimes being reckless. He had almost no back story, which Elyza thought was cool and mysterious; he also lived on his own and had crazy parties every other week. Elyza found out the hard way, that he had another side, a side which was dangerous, controlling, angry and at points scary.

Finn didn’t start showing this side until 6 months into their relationship and even them it was gradual, so Elyza didn’t realised what he was doing to her, until it was too late and she was broken.

~

2 and half years ago

“Hey, what are you doing tonight, with your friends?” Finn asked her as they walking back from school.

“I don’t know. Possibly watching a movie and ordering pizza.” Elyza answered, not noticing anything wrong with the question, though he asked it differently than normal.

“Hm, well I want to know where you are and what you’re doing at all times. If you go out, I want to know, if you watch a movie, I want to know what movie you’re watching and I want you to call me as soon as you get home. Understood?”

“Erm, why?”

“Because I want to know. Understood?”

“Finn, it’s my life. I don’t have to tell you everything I do, every second of the day.” Elyza was starting to get annoyed with him.

“Yeah, sorry. Just let me know please.” Finn backed off and looked down at her with his emotional eyes. Elyza couldn’t resist Finn when he looked at her like that and so she signed and knew Finn was just being protective.

“Fine, I’ll let you know what I’m doing and when.” Finn smiled at her happily.

What Elyza didn’t know was from that point; Finn became less protective and more controlling. He wanted to know what Elyza was doing every minute of the day, where she was, who she was with, who she was talking to. He even started going through her phone, wanting to know who she texted, who she called and what it was about. When they argued he would sometimes hit her, not hard but it hurt, sometimes so much that her eyes would feel with tears. After he calmed down, he would apologies and holds her while she cried. However he would then blame her for the argument ever if he started it and would tell her that because she doesn’t agree with him or go along with what he says, it’s her fault that they fight.

This went on for about a couple of weeks and then he would start ‘punishing’ her, whenever she disobeyed him or whenever they argued and because Elyza had started moving in and was only at her house for a couple days ever month, it was easy for Finn to control her. It first started with missing out meals or being locked into a dark cupboard for a few hours but over time it became more physical. He would make her cut herself, burn herself or drown herself until he lets her up. If she was too injured or her injuries where on show, then he wouldn’t let her go to school and if anyone came looking of her, he would tell them that she was sick.

~

Raven and Octavia were starting to worry about Elyza as they hadn’t heard from here in a while and if they saw her at school, she was very withdrawn and not like her usual self. When questioned she would answer them like a robot, like she had practiced her answers in front of the mirror and she was never seen without Finn. When they were together, it looked like she did what he told her too.

Both Raven and Octavia realised something was seriously wrong about 6 months later, when they were changing for gym and they both turned to see Elyza put a jacket over her short sleeve top, but not before they noticed the hand shape bruises and burn marks on her arms. They both immediately grabbed Elyza to question her.

“Elyza, what’s that on your arms? Is Finn hurting you?” Octavia demanded standing in front of Elyza so she couldn’t run off.

Elyza just looked down at the ground and rub her arms subconsciously. Raven sent Octavia a look and sat down next to Elyza, put her arm round her shoulder and tried a different approach.

“El, you don’t need to say anything, just nod or shake your heard. Has Finn be mistreating you? I understand if you don’t want to talk about it, but if he is, you need to tell someone.” Raven said softly, trying to get Elyza to open up.

“I can’t tell you. He’ll hurt me if I tell anyone.” Elyza said quietly, slighting crying.

“El, we’ll protect you. He won’t hurt you again, ever. I promise.” Octavia moved to sit on the other side of Elyza and took hold of one of her hands and held it.

“El, it’s ok. You can tell us.” Raven softly coxed Elyza. Elyza then broke down and told them everything. How Finn was first the perfect boyfriend, but gradually changed, became more violent, more controlling and was far from the boy he was when he first asked out Elyza.

Both Raven and Octavia sat there quietly not interrupted her, not asking questions, they just let Elyza break down, because they knew if they asked questions or interrupted her, then she would stop and close up again. Also letting her say it out loud, meant she could think though what Finn had done to her and see how it wasn’t right.

“And….and then…..he…..he….pushed me down onto the bed……and……and raped me. A couple of times. He raped me.” Elyza broke down fully after that and didn’t say anything else. Raven and Octavia looked at each other in shock at what Elyza had just told them. Octavia was shaking in anger and wanted to kill Finn for what he did, but she took one look at Elyza, whose head was in Raven’s lap and her angry was gone and replaced with sadness and confusion at why Finn would ever want to hurt someone like Elyza. She couldn’t understand it.

After Elyza had stopped crying, Octavia decided that Elyza had to tell someone or let them tell someone. “El, you need to tell someone about Finn.” Octavia told Elyza, softly.

“No, I can’t. You don’t know what he’ll do.”

"Then let us deal with it. We’ll talk to the police, in secret and try and get them to do something. In the meantime, you better spend some time at your mum’s house. She misses you.” Raven said.

“But,”

“No buts, El. You’ll be safe at your mum’s house, while Finn is dealt with. Come on.” Octavia stood up and pull Elyza up with her.

The three of them went to talk to Principal Flo, though she insisted on being called Luna and told her what Finn was doing to Elyza. Luna sat there, not asking any questions but taking it all in. Raven and Octavia did most, if not all the talking with Elyza inputting a sentence or two. If it got too much for one of them to say, the other would take over and at points they couldn’t say anything, because of how terrible it was, but they powered through for Elyza. After hearing them out, Luna called the police who come to the school to talk to them. Luna, seeing how hard it was for them to talk about it to her, told the police what they told her, with them correcting her and adding bits in.

Before they could arrest Finn for anything, they needed evidence and so they took Elyza down to the hospital to get her checked out and of course the doctor that they requested was Abby and so Raven and Octavia pulled her aside quickly and gave her a cliff notes version of what happened. Abby had to hold it together, while she examined her daughter for bruises, burn marks and to see if Elyza was telling the truth, that Finn did truly rape her. After the police got the evidence they needed, they immediately went and arrested Finn, while Abby held onto her daughter as Elyza cried and told her everything.

~

Finn was sentenced to 10 years in jail, with a minimum of 2 years, after a two weeks trial. He might have gotten longer but the jury couldn’t find any evidence that Elyza said no to him or that she tried to push him off, while he was raping her. The prosecutor did argue that Elyza was too traumatize at was happening to her to say no. That Finn had broken her so badly that she couldn’t fight him anymore. That she was afraid that saying no or pushing him off could result in more or worse punishments. Raven and Octavia were there for the whole trial, making sure he got what he deserved, while Elyza was there for when she was a witness and for the sentencing.

It took 6 months for Elyza to start showing signs for her normal self again, to start laughing again and to start trusting people again. It took her a year to start drawing again and for her to stop waking up in the middle of the night screaming and crying from the nightmares of Finn, although the nightmares didn’t stop until she met Alicia. It took her another year to start believing that there are good guys out there and that was partly due to Lincoln and Bellamy, giving her space and time, but also being there for her when she needed it. It took her 2 years and meeting Alicia for her to start believing in love again.


	13. Bro's Night In, Girls Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter, we catch them with the group in LA and Finn, who'll love to hate him! ;)  
> Sorry this is late, I've got no internet at home to post anything. I don't know how long it'll be till I have internet again, but I'll try to keep updating regularly.  
> Poll time! Who do we want to kill Finn?  
> A. Nick  
> B. Anya  
> C. Alicia  
> D. Elyza  
> E. Other  
> Comment who you think should kill Finn, how and why.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, where he gets his ass slightly kicked! ;)
> 
> Next chapter, Alicia and Elyza talk.
> 
> If there are any errors, they are mine.  
> ~

It was bro’s night in, girl’s night out day. This day was traditional between the Sizzle Seven and beyond. It happened the same date, every month and no matter what day, the boys would go round Bellamy’s house and the girls would go out to Moonshine, the nightclub. The girls were down by five tonight as four of them had gone up to LA and Echo was on holiday with her family which meant there was only; Monroe, Harper, Anya, Roma, Fox and Maya at the night club.

~

Monroe’s POV

She took a sip of her Malibu and coke and felt Harper smuggled up closer to her. Looking down at her girlfriend, Monroe smiled noticing a little, adorable yawn that Harper did. Monroe kissed the top of Harper’s head and tighter her arm round her. Anya and Maya were on the dance floor somewhere, probably being chatted up by some boys, while Roma and Fox were opposite them. Roma saw Monroe looking at her and gave her a soft smile.

“Hey, is she asleep?” Roma asked Monroe, nodding at Harper.

“She will be soon, I think. What about Fox?” Monroe noticed that Fox was very comfortable, with her head on Roma’s shoulder. Roma looked down at Fox, with love in her eyes.

“Yeah, I think so. How are these two so tired? And how can they sleep with the noise in here?”

“Don’t know it’s only 9 o’clock. Through Harper can sleep anywhere, no matter where it is or how noisy. At least they look cute, while sleeping.”

“Yeah, true. Yeah Fox can sleep anywhere as well, though not with this much noise. She must be exhausted; through I don’t know what from.”

“Oh come on, like you two haven’t been taking advantage of Fox’s empty house.”

“Well yeah, there’s that but she’s not normally this tired after and I don’t think she’s been having sleeping problems. I know she’ll tell me if she was. Anyway what about you and Harps?”

“I know Harps has been staying up late the past couple of nights, to get an assignment finished, but I thought she was getting enough sleep. Maybe they’re just tired from school.”

“Could be. I mean being at the gym for most of the day is enough to tire anyone out.”

“We should just let them sleep. I might take Harper home soon through.”

“Oooh! Aren’t your parents away for the weekend again?”

“Yeah they are. Another business trip. I don’t mind, I like being in the house alone and Harps can sleep over then.”

“Sleep over or ‘sleep over’? Are you having another party?”

“Both Ro, I’m not missing out on the option especially when Harps parents never leave for more than a day. No, last time was too much hassle cleaning up and the emotional side to it, well let’s just say spin the bottle is banned from my party’s.”

“Yeah, I heard what happened the next day. Alicia chose Costia, which strained Elyza’s and Alicia’s relationship, as well as Raven’s and Octavia’s. Also isn’t Costia cheating on Alicia?”

“Yeah, and I would like to know the reason behind it. I hope there ok.”

“They’ll be fine, Roe. And I’m sure Licia will make the right choice, even if we don’t like it, we have to respect it. She’s our friend.”

“I know. I just want to punch Costia, for hurting Alicia. I also blame myself for allowing spin the bottle, which cause El and Licia to kiss and mess everything up.”

“Hey, don’t blame yourself and just think if they hadn’t played spin the bottle, then they wouldn’t have kissed and find each other.”

“Hm, they were well on their way even before the party.”

“Yeah but the kiss was a catalyst for everything. If they hadn’t kissed, Costia wouldn’t have cheated on Alicia and they wouldn’t have taken a road trip and possible made up on the way and when they come back hopefully get together. Think about it.”

“You right Ro. I just want them both to be happy and I can see that being with each other, makes them both happy. I think Alicia is right of Elyza to get over everything.”

“I know she is.” Roma was about to say more when Maya appeared at their booth, out of breath, eyes wide and looking scared.

“Woah, Maya. What’s up?” Monroe asked concerned and starting to stand up when she realised she couldn’t because of a Harper. Maya just looked back over her shoulder and not answering.

“Maya, sit down, take and breath and tells us what happened.” Roma tried to calm Maya down but that didn’t work. Monroe looked out over the dance floor to try and see what Maya was so afraid of and was about to try and get Maya to calm again when she stopped him. By the bar, on the opposite side of the nightclub to them, was Finn. Finn Fucking Collins. Talking to Anya.

“Roma, by the bar. See him?” She quietly spoke to Roma who had managed to get Maya to sit down, while never taking her eyes off Finn. She knew Roma had found him, when she hears her swear.

“What the fuck is he doing here? I thought he was in prison.” Roma says, her voice shaking with anger.

“I managed to hear some of the conversation before I came to tell you guys, he was released today and that he’s looking for Elyza.” Maya said her voice still shaky.

“What the fuck does he want with Elyza? And why the fuck is he here?”

“I don’t know. That’s what Anya is trying to find out.”

Just as Maya said that, Anya punched Finn in the face. Monroe wasn’t sure but she think she saw a bit of blood fly out from his mouth and sure enough, when he face Anya again there was blood dripping down his chin. A couple of people had turned to look at them and so Finn had no choice but to walk out of there, but Monroe could tell from him shaking with anger that he wanted to punch Anya back. Anya made her way over to them, her knuckle had a bit of blood on them. Wordlessly Monroe handed her a napkin.

“So what did fuck-face what?” Roma asked as soon as Anya sat down.

“He wanted to know where Elyza was.” Anya answered calmly.

“Why the fuck for?”

“He told me with a fucking smirk on his face and I quote ‘I want to fuck her, till she dies.’”

“Fucking idiot. Did he say where he was going before he left?”

“Nope, though I would bet my money that he’ll go to bro’s night. We need to call them.”

“But we can’t. It’s against the rules to have any contact on bro’s night in, girl’s night out.” Maya said softly.

“Unless it’s an emergency and this counts. Roma call one of the bro’s. Lincoln is most likely to pick up.” Anya said.

Monroe having finally found her voice asked Anya, “What was it like to punch him?”

“Fucking brilliant. I’ve wanted to do that for a long time. I was tempted to kneel him in the balls as well, but that will come later. I do know one thing; Rae is ever going to be jealous or proud of me. Hopefully both.” Anya grinned wickedly at the thought of hurting Finn more.

~

 

Lincoln’s POV

Bro’s night was in full swing. They were all at Bellamy’s house just talking and drinking beer at the moment in the living room. Music was laying softly in the background and there 3 different conversations going on at once. Lincoln was talking to Nick, about video games, his sister and moving to Polis.

“Yeah, that game is epic. I played a demo in a video store and the graphics and storyline is amazing. I can’t wait to get it.” Nick was talking about Horizon Zero Dawn, a new game that had recently been released. “I was going to get in LA, there was this game store that had in cheaper than anywhere else, but before I had the money and could buy it, we moved to here.”

“Is that why you didn’t want to move? And why you were so quiet about it?” Lincoln questioned.

“No. It’s something else.”

“May I ask, what was it?”

**This part may upset some people**

Nick paused, thinking it over and decided to tell him. “Back in LA, I was best friends with a boy called Finn. We grew up together, we were inseparable. We got up to all types of trouble from our parents and once the police. We even had a gang and we would stay out late at the park, smoke, drink and do drugs, that sort of stuff, though I wasn’t really in to all the smoking and drugs thing. We went round each other’s houses particularly every week for dinner, were round each other’s afterschool and had sleepovers every month. We were two peas in a pod. During this time Finn fell hard for Alicia and tried stupid things to get her attention and asked her out a few times. For cos she turned him down, which made him angry and at school he started hanging around with her, often, trying to beat up everyone who even looked in her direction. He was round for dinner with us, Costia was there too and Alicia came out to us and told us that she was dating Costia. It was unexpected, but I was happy for her and I thought Finn would be to. Boy, was I wrong. It wasn’t till the next day when we were at the park, Alicia and Costia were walking past, holding hands and being cute, that he shown his true colours. It’s strange, you think you know a person inside out but one moment can make you realised that you don’t know them at all. Finn stood up and walked over to them, stopping them in their path. I quickly made by way over, just as Finn started. He called my sister and Costia horrible things, things that I won’t repeat. I tried dragging him away, but he wouldn’t listen to me or anyone. I can tell you know, he wasn’t drunk or high. I even tried to get him to focus on me, to take it out on me because I didn’t want Alicia to face that, to become afraid of what people would think of her identity. Nothing would stop him, not even Alicia’s tears, which once would make him drop everything to comfort her. Then when I thought he was done, he threw one last blow. He said to her ‘You should go die, for what you are. People like you shouldn’t have rights, they should kill you off and you shouldn’t have been born. You shouldn’t exist. You are a disgrace to humanity. You, Nick, you should kill this, this thing for what it is. These creatures aren’t even human.’ He walked off and I took Alicia and Costia home. I didn’t speak to Finn or tried and see him for the next few days, I was trying to work out what to do or say to him, but by the time I was ready, he had moved to here. That’s why I was quiet about the move, first because I knew Finn had moved here and second I didn’t know what I would say to him, if I ever saw him again.”

Lincoln didn’t know what to say for a second, he was too busy thinking it through. He did remember Finn Collins, saying that he was from LA and that he used to be in love with a girl who didn’t love him back. _Nick’s Finn sounds familiar._ Lincoln thought he’ll better ask Nick what Finn’s second name was.

“What was Finn’s second name?” He asked softly. Nick was about to reply when Lincoln’s phone started ringing. Looking at it, he saw Roma was calling him, knowing that contact between the two groups was forbidden on B&G nights, he declined the call. Putting the phone back in his pocket, he motioned for Nick to continue when his phone ping. Giving Nick an apologetic look, he pull his phone back out and saw it was a text from Roma.

21:46pm – Roma:

_Lincoln, pick up your phone. It’s an emergency. It’s about Finn._

Just as Lincoln read the text, his phone starting ringing again. Picking up this time, he shushed the room and put the phone on speaker.

“Roma, you’re on speaker. What’s this about Finn?” He asked.

“Guys, Finn came to the club, looking for Elyza. He left about 2 minutes ago and we think he’s heading towards you.” Roma got out quickly. You could hear faint music in the background and Lincoln assumed she was outside the club.

“I thought Collins was in jail. Why would he be coming here?” Bellamy wondered out loud.

“He said he got released today and he said he’s looking for Elyza, so he must think that if she’s not at the club, then she must be there.” Roma told them.

“Yeah, but he knows the rules…” Bellamy was inturpeted by Nick.

“Wait did you say, Collins? As in Finn Collins?” Nick asked them with a nervous look in his eyes.

“Yeah, why? Do you know him?” Bellamy asked.

“Know him? I grew up with him. We were best friends and he was in love with my sister.”

“Well, it’s just as well that both, El and Licia are up in Polis.” Monroe’s voice came through.

“I’m coming to pick you girls up. Is Maya with you?” Jasper asked, concerned for his girlfriend.

“Yeah, she’s fine. Anya was the one you spoke to him. We’re outside the club at the moment, don’t worry about us getting home, Fox and Harper didn’t drink so they’re be driving us home.” Monroe reassured the lads that they were fine.

“Come round here. You can all stay here tonight. I don’t want anyone on their own, till we know what Finn wants.” Bellamy said.

“Well, we’ll need to go pick up overnight stuff, so it’ll takes us a while to get round. We should be there in about an hour.” Monroe said.

“That should be enough time for Finn to come over, if he’s coming and for us to kick him out again. Wait in the car, till one of us texts you, to tell you it’s safe to come in. I don’t want you to have another run in with him tonight.”

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem for Anya.”

“Huh?”

“You’ll see what I mean. See you in a bit.” Monroe hanged up, just as the doorbell rang. The lads looked at each other, all knowing who it was but trying to figure out, whom and if they should open the door. When no one moved for a few seconds, Nick signed and stood up. Walking towards the door, he thought of how he was going to greet Finn, with a hug or with a kick to the balls. Opening the door, he settled on a simple greeting.

Nick’s POV

“Hello Finn, what the fuck do you want?”

“Nick, buddy! Is that a way to greet an old friend?” Finn grinned at Nick and it took all of Nick’s willpower not to punch that stupid grin off Finn’s face.

“You stopped being my friend, the day you insulted my sister. Now what the fuck do you want?”

“How is your sister? Hopefully six feet underground, where she belongs. I’m here to.” Finn didn’t manage to finish he’s sentence, because Nick’s fist came flying at his face, reopening his split lip which he got from Anya. Immediately, Lincoln and Bellamy where at the door behind Nick.

“Don’t you fucking dare talk about my sister like that, you got me? Or I will do much worse to that pretty fucking face of yours.” Nick growled threating. Lincoln pulled him back slightly and Bellamy moved in front of Nick to stop him from getting to Finn.

“Finn, what do you want?” Bellamy asked Finn, almost pleasantly but with an underline of a threat in that question.

“I’m here to see Elyza. Is she around?” Finn rubbed his cheek and tried to look over Bellamy’s shoulder.

“Sorry, no she isn’t. She’s gone on a trip with some of the girls.”

“Oh, do you when she’ll be back?”

“Nope sorry.”

“Let her know I was looking for her when she gets back, please. Hey, we haven’t met, I’m Finn Collins and you are?” The last part was directed at Lincoln who was keeping a gentle but firm hand on Nick’s shoulder to hold him back.

“I know who you are.” Lincoln almost growled.

“I know you know who I am, but who are you?”

“None for your fucking business. Now fuck off out of here, no one wants you.” Lincoln turned away from the door, taking Nick with him. Bellamy gave Finn a wave that said ‘I don’t care about you, so fuck off’ and slammed the door in Finn’s face, following the others back into the living room. Nick was sitting down on a sofa, when he realised that Finn didn’t say he was here to see Alicia that he was here to see Elyza and the way the other two acted, that couldn’t be good.

“What did Finn do to Elyza?” He asked the room quietly, stopping the conversation that was going on, when everyone realised he had spoken. The others just look at each other and Lincoln signed and opened his mouth to tell Nick what Finn did, over two years ago.


	14. I'm Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, internet's back! Yea! So updates will be regular. Sorry this chapter is a bit short, but I hope you'll be please with the outcome. Let me know if you liked the outcome and what you thought for the chapter. Thanks for reading and enjoy!
> 
> Next chapter, a plan is made.
> 
> If there are any errors, they are mine.  
> ~

Elyza’s POV

People were shaking me gently, saying my name, trying to get me to response. But I couldn’t. All I could see was Finn’s malicious grin as he was taken away. The very eyes that were once soft and warm, where now hard and cold. Finn broke me and he knew it. He _enjoyed_ it and now he’s back. I couldn’t take it. I stood up and before anyone could do anything, I was out of the front door and running somewhere, anywhere away from him. I heard people shouting my name and someone running after me, but I ignored them and kept on running. I let my feet take me, my body running on its own, while my brain kept flashing back to Finn and to how he broke me. My eyes became blurrily and I realised I was crying. Wiping away the tears I kept on running, never stopping, never looking back. I just kept on running.

Everything around me, kept on reminding me of Finn, that house, that tree, those shops; all reminded me of him, either through I’ve never been here before. The other person had fallen behind slightly, but I ignored them. What could they do, that Finn hasn’t already done? One thought kept going through my head, one that I couldn’t forget. _I’m broken. Nobody will ever want me._

Alicia’s POV

As soon as Elyza moved, I moved. With an ‘I go’ to Octavia and Raven, I followed her, easily keeping up, though I backed off slightly to give her space. I didn’t understand why would Elyza react to Finn like that? And how come he was in prison? The news bulletin said that he’d been released, after being convicted of rape, but of whom? And why would Elyza go into shock and run? She knew what Finn was capable of, she’s seen it first hand, but why Elyza or was it someone else? She didn’t know and didn’t care at this point. She only cared about the blonde, running somewhere. Following the blonde, she worked out where she might be heading and started to speed up slightly, so she could be near, if Elyza stopped suddenly. Elyza was heading to the woods, where Alicia and Costia grew up together. There was still a little way to go and so she stayed back, while her brain thought about Finn and why Elyza reacted like she did.

Elyza’s POV

I was in a meadow, in the centre of some woods. My legs just stopped, not wanting to run anymore, not wanting to let me escape everyone. I sat down on the grass, catching my breath. The other person also sat down, but a little way off, giving me space. I didn’t look at them, I didn’t speak to them. I just sat there. I sat there thinking for how broken I was and how nobody could fix me.

After about 10 minutes the other person spoke softly. “Elyza.”

I looked at them, for course it was Alicia. Alicia was looking at her, with gentle, loving and wondering eyes. Those eyes looked her up and down, making sure she was ok. She laughed at that. Ok, she wasn’t ok. Far from it. Alicia eyes, filled with worry, as she laughed hysterically and kept on laughing for a few minutes. Wiping tears from her eyes, she looked back over to Alicia. Alicia’s hair was sticking to her forehead, her jacket was round her waist and every part of her, just took Elyza’s breath away.

Alicia tried again. “Elyza.”

The way Alicia said her name, breathlessly, like it may be the last time she will said it, it Elyza’s her toes curl, her heart skip a beat and her breath hitch in her throat. Elyza thought of a million ways to response, but what came out, was not expected.

“I’m broken.” She said quietly, thinking that Alicia didn’t hear, but she did.

“Elyza, you’re not broken.” Alicia replied softly.

“Yes, I am. Finn….he….he broke me.” Elyza shouted at her, tears streaming down her face.

“Elyza, look at me. Look at me.”

Elyza lifted her eyes and found herself, caught in those gorgeous, beautiful, trusting forest green eyes. The eyes that calm her, the eyes that she feels safe in, the eyes that she finds true happiness in. The eyes that she loves. Those eyes know held her, with unwavering love, unwavering truth and unwavering strength. Elyza drew from that.

“Elyza, you are not broken. Nobody, nobody could ever break you. You are the strongest, most unbreakable person I’ve ever known. I love you. I'm in love with you.”

Elyza couldn’t take it anymore. She didn’t deserve this; she didn’t deserve Alicia or her love. She didn’t deserve to live.

“Well, you shouldn’t. I’m too broken. Nobody could ever fix me. Not Raven. Not Octavia. Not my mum and certainly not you.”

Alicia moved closer to her, but still stayed a good distance away. Elyza couldn’t stop speaking; the words were just coming out.

“You know what he did? What he did to me? He hurt me, if I said or did anything wrong, he went through my phone, wouldn’t let me out without telling he where I was going, didn’t let me see my friends or my family, didn’t let me do things that didn’t fit in with his idea of a perfect girlfriend, didn’t let me draw, watch TV or read any books. He made me do his homework, housework and other things for him. He directaken everything in my life, when to eat, when to go to bed, what to wear, even when to clear myself. That that I could come back from, that I could handle, but he took it one step further and rape me. He rape me, a couple of times, before I told Raven and Octavia. But those times where enough, they were enough to break me. He broke me beyond repair. I’m broken and no one, not even you, can fix me.” Elyza stopped when she realised she had just told Alicia what she was truly afraid of, through that wasn’t all and before Elyza could stop herself, she was talking again.

“And you know what else? Before all of this shit, I had a good life, a good home, a good school and good friends. Know what do I have? Nothing, I have nothing. Yes, I still have friends, yes I still have a home, but they don’t understand. They don’t understand what I’ve been through, what I’m still going through. Every day, I wake up and think about the mess my life’s in. I thought when meeting you, it would get better, but it hasn’t. I’m afraid. I’m afraid of love, I’m afraid that is all the heartbreak, the loss, the hurt, the stress, the worry, I’m afraid is it all worth it. And for what? A few years of happiness, more if you’re lucky. They say that true love conquers all, but if that’s true why am I afraid of you? Why am I afraid that you’ll leave me, cheat on me or break me like Finn did? Why am I afraid that you’re not good enough for me or I’m not good enough for you? Am I afraid of what people might think if I start dating you? No, fuck them. But I am afraid of spending the rest of my life along, that no one will get me like you do. What I am afraid of, is finding out that you’re like Finn and everyone else finding out too late. I’m afraid of living, of waking up tomorrow, of finding out that escaping Finn, was all just a dream. That you’re a dream. I’m afraid I’m too broken to be fixed.” Elyza stood up to leave, but was stopped by Alicia’s hand on her arm. Looking down at her, Elyza only saw love, trust, respect and understanding. Alicia looked at her and held her eyes in an unwavering look.

“Elyza Lex, you are not broken. The fact that you are still standing after everything, shows you are not broken. You are fixed. I promise, I will never hurt you nor will I give you a reason to ever be afraid of me. I love you.”

Elyza wanted to believe her, she truly did, but something was holding her back. She didn’t know what it was, she thought because she thought it was all a dream, but she was afraid of taking a leap and trusting Alicia. She didn’t tell her that through and instead went with thinking this was all a dream.

“Alicia, this isn’t real. Your love for me isn’t real. This world isn’t real. It’s all a dream.” She moved to take Alicia’s hand off her arm, when Alicia took hold of her hand and placed in over her heart.

“If this was a dream, would my heart be beating? Would it be beating my love for you? You’re not afraid this is a dream, you’re afraid to take a leap of faith and trust me, aren’t you?”

Elyza was shocked. She couldn’t say anything so, she just nodded.

“I know what that is like; that once you leap there’s no going back. That’s what’s you’re scared of. If you leap and want to go back, I won’t stop you. I promise. This is new to me to, discovering someone as I go.” Alicia stood up beside Elyza, her hand moving to hold Elyza’s hand.

“I want to be with you, Elyza. I trust you. But if you don’t trust me or want to be with me, just say so now and I’ll walk away until you’re ready.”

“What about you and Costia?”

“We broke up. It’s not just that she cheated on me; it’s a number of things. Long distance relationship didn’t really work out and it was hard, on both of us I think, to maintain it. It didn’t help that we’ve fallen out of sync with each other, through that happened long before I moved to Polis. I never told you, but before I moved to Polis, we had be broken up for 3 months, not just exams, but also we found that being friends was better than being together, though we did plan to get back together, which didn’t really work out. Anyway, what I’m saying is that, when I with you, I feel like we in sync, that no matter where we are it feels like you there with me. My life is complete with you in it. If you space, I will give it to you, time, anything, I will give it to you. Just please let me be in your life.”

“Alicia Clark, you don’t even need to ask, if you will have me, all broken parts of me, I’m yours.”

Alicia grinned and moved in for a kiss. Elyza responded by putting her hand on the back of Alicia’s neck and bringing her closer. Their lips moved in sync, each happy that they had found one another, each knowing they would be there for one another, no matter what life throws at them. Elyza pulled back to breathe, their foreheads resting against each other.

“I thought you were falling in love with me?” Elyza asked grinning.

“Hm, well, today I realised that I was in love with you.” Alicia said thoughtfully and moved in for another kiss.

“I love you.” Elyza managed to get out before her lips were captured by Alicia’s. She heard a gasp escaped from her, before her tongue was asking entrance, which was given. They would have stayed like forever, if they could’ve, both in their perfect little world, however Alicia’s phone buzzed. Grimacing, she pulled away and pulled her phone out. It was a text from Octavia.

22:15pm – Octavia:

_Sorry to interrupt, whatever, but we have a problem. The bros and girls back in Polis, well, they’ve had a visit from Finn, looking for Elyza. You guys need to get back here and fast._

Alicia shown the text to her girlfriend (yes, girlfriend), who paled and started looking for the way back. Alicia smiled at her love, trying to find her way out of the woods, before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the quickest way back to Emori’s house.


	15. Making a Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry this is late, I was busy yesterday and today and so I didn't have time to finish the chapter and upload it.  
> I've also forgotten what day they're on in the fic. I think its a Saturday and that's what I'm going with. If I'm wrong please tell me. Next chapter will jump to a Monday, so I won't be confused anymore.  
> Also sorry this chapter's short, I was going to have it longer, but it went in a different direction and I also didn't plan for the end of the chapter to happen, it just worked out that way and I'm wasn't sure of where I was going to put it, in future chapters. Right, enough of me, go read the chapter and let me know what you think. Love you guys!
> 
> Next chapter, plan, what plan?
> 
> If there are any errors, they are mine.  
> ~

Costia’s POV

Costia couldn’t concentrate on anything. Her mind kept on going back to early, with Alicia and Niylah. She had expected the breakup between her and Alicia, after everything that’s happened and her stupid mistake, plus they haven’t been in sync, not like they’re use to be and so it wasn’t much of a surprise to her, that they broke up. What did surprise her and possibly hurt her more, than the breakup with Alicia was the breakup between her and Niylah.

Niylah’s POV

I just had to get out of there. She couldn’t want she had just done, but she felt it was the right decision and there was no going back now. When she met Costia, she was happy that she had met someone with no baggage and who was open like a book. She loved discovering new things about Costia, kissing her and being with her. But after finding out about Alicia, she couldn’t handle it, she had to leave and the strange thing is, is she didn’t know why she left. Of course she wanted to stay, but after hearing Costia out, she realised that things couldn’t work out between them, there’s always going to be a thought in the back of her head, _is she going to cheat on me,_ and she wouldn’t be able to handle it. She knew it was a mistake, everyone makes mistakes, but Costia and her, they didn’t fit together and Niylah knew that and so she left.

Raven’s POV

She had just got off the phone Anya, when Alicia and Elyza walked in holding hands. She and Octavia shared a look before walking towards them.

“Hey guys, good talk?” Raven asked.

“Yeah, it was good. Now what are we going to do about Finn?” Alicia asked them.

“We could stay here and wait it out.”

“Yeah, but we said we’re be back by Monday.” Octavia countered.

“I don’t what to run anymore. We’re going back and if we run into him, then we hit him in the balls.” Elyza said.

“Are you sure El? I mean you don’t have to face him, if you don’t want to?” Alicia asked.

“I’m sure. If I don’t face him now, I’ll never be able to.”

“Ok, so we rally around you. Make sure someone’s with you at all times. At school, at home, anywhere were he can get to you. We make sure you’re safe at all times.” Octavia said.

“O, I don’t need a babysitter.”

“If we’re going back, that’s what we’re doing.”

“Well, I don’t have a choice then. How we doing this then?”

“Don’t you mean, when are we doing this? Cos the answer is when we get back.” Alicia teased knowing exactly what Elyza meant.

“What I meant, Licia, is who’s going to be with me when?”

“Well Roma is in all the same classes as you are, so you’re covered there. Expect for Art, but Alicia and Fox are in that class. Either your mum or Kane will be at home at all times and we normally go out in groups anyway. The only time you’re alone is when you’re coming to pick us up and drop us off.” Octavia said.

“I can borrow Travis’ truck until this is over. Ok one of you will have to sit in the back but it means Elyza won’t be alone.” Alicia offered.

“That works. We draw straws each day to see who sits in the back.”

“You won’t have to, I can get Anya to drop me off and pick me up. She’s taking a break from work, it’s been hard on her this year and especially after the big case she’s just had.” Raven said.

“Ok, so we sorted?” Elyza asked, already tired from all this.

“Yeah, think so. Now it’s late, so let’s get to sleep, we’ve got to drive back tomorrow and let the others know what’s going on.” Alicia said, just as her phone went.

“Ok, Emori’s already in bed. Shall we stay together and sleep in the living room?” Octavia asked.

“Yeah, bed stuff is in the spare room.” Alicia said walking away.

Alicia’s POV

She walked into the kitchen, after noticing that Costia was calling her. She didn’t really want to speak to her, but she promised Costia she’ll be there for her and that’s what she’s going to do.

“Hello.” Alicia answered the phone.

“Hey, Licia. How are you?” Costia’s voice came through, sounding nervous and upset.

“Ok. Are you ok, Cos?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Look I heard about Finn, is there anything I can do?”

“No, we’ve got it covered, but you could keep an eye out up here, if he comes back, tell us.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Costia, what did you really want?”

“I, I just wanted to talk to someone and I can’t get hold of Emori, so.”

“What about Niylah?”

“We broke up. I know why she did it, but I thought, I thought we could work through it, you know. I made a mistake, I really liked her but I love you and so, so I couldn’t stop doing what I was doing, you know. Well of course you won’t know, but it still hurts and I know it’s my fault, but it hurts, I’m angry at myself and I feel so guilty and angry. I just, I just can’t. Sorry, I shouldn’t do this to you.”

Costia hung up suddenly and Alicia moved the phone away from her ear, staring at it in disbelief. Never have she heard Costia in so much _pain_. No matter what life threw at her, she always stood strong and didn’t let the pain overwhelm her. She didn’t know what to do and she sank to the floor, holding herself.

“Hey Licia, you ok?” She heard someone softly talk to her. Looking up she saw Elyza standing by the entrance to the kitchen. She tried to speak, but sobs just came out. She realised she had tears down her cheeks from talking to Costia. Elyza just came over and sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug.

“It’s ok Licia, just let it all out.”

So Alicia just let it all out, the pain and anger from Costia’s betrayal, the worry for the future, the anger towards Finn and the pain she felt for him, for who he had become. And the joy of finding Elyza, for the love they share, for the future they will have together and for the many moments they will have. Alicia lifted her head and looked into those sky blue eyes, the eyes she fell in love with, the eyes that can see into her soul and the eyes that were now searching her own. Alicia moved forward and caught Elyza’s lips with her own. The kiss was as passionate as always, but there was something more there. It completed the kiss. They fully understood each other, they knew each other souls and they were in sync and will be always. They were in love.

They both pulled back and Alicia noticed a look in Elyza’s eyes, that she was sure her own eyes had the same look. Standing up together, Alicia pulled Elyza into another kiss and picked her up, before heading for the stairs. They took a break from kissing as Alicia took them up the stairs, but they never broke eye contact. They reconnected when Alicia reached the top of the stairs. Alicia moved towards the spare room, breaking off before she opened the door.

“Are you sure, Elyza? We don’t have to, if you’re not comfortable.” She asked her love.

“I’m sure, though I may warn you; you’re the first girl I’ve been with. Through what about the others?”

“We won’t do anything, you’re not comfortable with. Don’t worry about the others, Emori’s asleep and the others are downstairs. Also these rooms are mostly soundproof so the loudest screams, will seem like a normal scream to them downstairs. Oh and Emori sleeps with music in, when people are over.”

“Well, if you’re sure, let’s do it.”

“Oh, I’m sure I’m going to make you scream my name.” Alicia grinned, before capturing Elyza’s lips again and without breaking the kiss; she opened the door, walk in and closed it with her foot.


	16. Plan, What Plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this late again, I was busy yesterday and today and forget about it. Luckily I remembered and wrote (I think) an interesting chapter.  
> I would like say sorry to anyone if I offend you during this chapter. I am part of the LGBT community and I don't mean to offend or upset anyone with what is said in this or future chapters. I if have upset you, please let me know so I can be more aware in the future.
> 
> Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Next chapter, new plan????
> 
> If there are any errors, they are mine.  
> ~

Elyza’s POV

Elyza walked into school, feeling, like she was on the top of the world. It could be that they had a plan to stop Finn. It could be, because she was more familiarly with Alicia’s body. It could be that her girlfriend was the most beautiful person in the world. Yes, it was all of those things, but that wasn’t what made Elyza feel on top of the world, it was the fact that she was walking into school, holding her girlfriend’s hand and shouting to the world that Alicia was hers and no one else’s. Hers. She turned to look at Alicia and found her looking at her, with those gorgeous forest green eyes. The eyes that held so much love for her, that Elyza pushed Alicia against a locker and kissed her passionately. They stood there for a minutes, just being lost in each other’s mouths, wanting to do more but couldn’t. They got some strange looks but mostly they were ignored by everyone.

“Seriously guys? By my locker? Get a room.” They heard Raven’s voice come towards them and they broke apart reluctantly, but Elyza smuggled close to Alicia, who put her arm round Elyza’s shoulder.

“Hey Rae. Sleep well?” Alicia asked with a wicked grin on her face.

“Yes thank you, better than Saturday night.”

“We were quiet.”

“Yeah right. Quiet my ass had to wear ear plugs and still I could hear you. You’re lucky I had ear plugs, poor Octavia had to sleep with music in, which you now she doesn’t like doing.”

Alicia just shrugged and kissed Elyza on the forehead. “Where is O anyway?”

“She got a lift in with Lincoln. Wanted to talk to him about what happened. Have you told Nick yet?”

“No, I don’t know what to say to him. I mean, I think I’ve worked out the reason why he was so quiet moving here, but I don’t know how to approach it. Plus he’s hasn’t pushed me for answers, which is slightly unusual, but I see where he’s coming from. Have you told anyone? I mean with what the plan is?”

“I’ve told Anya, for legal advice, but there’s not much she can give us at the moment. I think Oct told Bellamy but other than that, I don’t think anyone else knows.”

“Ok, we talked to them at lunch. All my classes today are with El, so she’s covered for today, but we need to tell the others, as soon as.”

“Yeah, ok.”

“Hey guys.” They heard Octavia say as she came up to them, but as she was yawning at the same time it sounded like ‘hey gssss’.

“Sleep well, Octty?” Alicia asked.

Octavia fixed her with a glare, so hard that if looks could kill Alicia would be dead about 10 times over.

“No thanks to you.”

“Erm, Lincoln was last night, we were the night before. Shouldn’t you be blaming Lincoln?”

“Watch it.” Octavia all but growled at Alicia.

Luckily Alicia’s response was cut off by the bell and with a bye to Raven and Octavia, Alicia led Elyza to their first class.

Alicia’s POV

Holding Elyza’s hand as they walked into the lunch hall together was the best thing in the world. For like one second everyone turned to look at them and all conversations stopped. She squeezed Elyza’s hand slightly, suddenly nervous. Elyza responded by ignoring everyone and pulled Alicia to the lunch queue. They sat down at their normal table with their food and Elyza immediately smuggled in Alicia, with Alicia putting her arm round Elyza’s shoulder.

“You ok, babe?” She looked down at Elyza, who seem more intent on be close to Alicia than eating.

“What? Yeah, just tired.”

“Maybe you should eat something, you didn’t have breakfast remember.”

“And whose fault was that?”

“Not my fault you didn’t get up early enough.”

“Erm, yeah it is.”

“You wanted it, some I gave it.”

“Yeah, but you also wanted it.”

“And I came.”

Elyza looked up at her with mischief in those blue eyes and Alicia leaned down to kiss her. Elyza moved herself closer to Alicia, pressing herself up against her. Alicia moved Elyza onto her lap and leaned back slightly. Elyza had her legs round Alicia’s waist and was passionately kissing her. Alicia’s arms moved up and down Elyza’s back and went down slowly, before cupping Elyza’s ass and bringing her closer to her. They were in there own little world, completely ignoring the fact that everyone in the lunch hall was staring at them, jaws open at how brave they were to be doing that in the front of everyone. They kept going after Octavia and Lincoln sat down, with a hello. They kept going after Monroe and Harper sat down. Even Raven couldn’t get them to stop. It was the voice of Elyza’s and Alicia’s nightmares that stopped them. The voice that could be so silkily yet so demanding, the voice that was so kind yet so stealing, the voice that made you want to give but not expected anything in return. It was the voice of your worst enemy but the person you love the most. It was Finn.

Finn’s POV

Finn, he expected a lot of things today. He expected to people stare at him as he walked down the halls. He expected to speak to the principal about his release. He expected no one to talk to him or make eye contact. He expected the normal things you would expected after you’ve been released from prison. Through what he didn’t expected to see was Alicia _making out_ with _Elyza_ in the lunch hall. _The lunch hall_. I mean how disgusting could you get. It wasn’t the place that was bothering him, it was the fact that two girls were _kissing_. And not caring about what anyone thinks. He stood by the entrance to the hall, just staring at them, trying to get his mind round how two girls, who he wanted to be his, were kissing. It disgusted him to his core. Seeing no one else was stopping them, he walked towards there table. Lincoln saw him coming and stood up, blocking his way. Finn didn’t care, he was close enough to do damage without touching them and damn did he want to touch them. He wanted to hit them, kick them, make them subordinate to him, to make them see the wrong of their ways. Oh how he wanted to show them how it should be done.

“Not a step closer.” Lincoln was right up in his face.

“Wow and here I thought I cured you.” Finn ignored Lincoln and spoke over his shoulder towards the girls. Elyza immediately went stiff and moved away from Alicia. She stood up her back to Finn, visibly shaking.

“You’re not real. You’re not real.” She whispered to herself. Alicia stood up and held Elyza’s hands, trying to calm her.

“Oh, but I am. You see I’ll always be with you. That’s what I promised you and I’m keeping my promise.”

Elyza turned round slowly, so she was facing him. The look on her face was of pure terror. Finn saw in her eyes, what he did to her and boy did he want to do more. He wanted to hear her screams to stop, her frighten eyes whenever she thought she did something wrong. Oh how he wanted to whip her across her back and hear the screams as she bled.

“You’re not real. You can’t be. With have a plan, you can’t get me. You’re not real.” Elyza kept on repeating that over and over again, leaning into Alicia.

“You have a plan? Ha, that’s, that’s actually really clever, wait no stupid. Well tell me, what’s your plan? To have someone with Elyza at all times so I can’t get to her. Well I tell you now that won’t work, so you better rethink your stupid plan, because trust me, I’m coming for her and you won’t be able to stop me.” He turned around and saw the others blocking his exit. “Excuse me, you stupid idiots.”

“One second.” Monroe stepped forward and punched him right in the jaw. He felt his lip split open and he just gave her a manic grin. She went to swing again but Harper stopped her and just pulled her back, so he could get pass. He walked out, not caring about his split lip or the fact that everyone just heard what he said to Elyza. No all he cared about was getting Elyza back and oh how he will. He laughed as he walked through the school, his laugh bouncing off the walls and back to the lunch hall.

“Plan, what plan?”


	17. Two-Faced Finn?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! As I have be late uploading the previous chapters I thought I'll upload the next chapter early as this chapter came really easily. I hope this makes me forgiven! ;) And yes you will still be getting a chapter on Tuesday.  
> Madison Scott was created by the awesome GayPrincess!  
> What do you think Finn's and Ontari's 'friendship' would be like and what would they get up to?  
> Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Next chapter, we meet Ontari.
> 
> If there are any errors, they are mine.
> 
> ~

Alicia's POV Elyza was shaking. Her poor baby was shaking and Alicia just let it happen. When Finn appeared, she was so shocked at how he become what she feared. She couldn't believe he would show up here and today of all days. She felt Elyza lean against her, wanting her strength, but Alicia couldn't give it to her. It's like seeing Finn brings back bad memories of the past, of him and his disgusting wandering hand.

Elyza sobs managed to get through to her and she looked down at her girlfriend. She slowly brought put her arms round her and press Elyza close to her. Elyza turned around so her face was pressed into her chest. Alicia had no words. She couldn't speak. She felt numb.

Monroe's POV

She was glad she punched Finn and she wanted to do more but Harper stopped her. It still felt good, great actually. She lean into Harper, who pulled her into a hug. Monroe felt tears on top of her head and looked up to see Harper crying. "Babe, what's wrong? "She asked, confused.

"I just, I just can't." Harper sobbed.

"Can't what? Harps, talk to me. Please?"

"I can't. I can't."

Monroe pulled back and looked up at her love. She saw fear, shock and loss of hope. The hope that has always been there, hope for a better world, hope for a good future, hope for everyone no matter who they are. That hope was what drew Monroe to Harper that hope is what kept Monroe's hope for their relationship alive especially through their hard times. If Harper loses hope, then what is there to do?

Monroe sat down on a chair and pulled Harper onto her lap and just held her.

Raven's POV

Raven was seething. How dare he? How could he? Oh he will pay. She was about to have a go at Alicia for doing nothing, but when she looked at her, her heart broke. Alicia just looked so, lost. She had never known Alicia to look so lost. Without any hope or fight in her. It was like she had given up. Harper too. They had both lost hope. Raven also could feel the feeling of hopelessness, but refused to let it consume her. She had to get hope back into the group and to do that they needed a new plan. Remembering what Anya told her this morning, that if things were starting to get bad, to go to the police. Raven had stated that there plan will work, that there was no need to worry, but after what just happened, Raven loved Anya so much more.

"You need to go the police." She told Alicia and Elyza.

"What?" Alicia looked up at her confused.

"We can't protect you, as much as we want to. Finn had just proven that. You need to go the police."

"But he hasn't done anything yet."

"Nothing to get him arrest for, no, but he's done enough for Elyza to get police protection."

"I take you there. To the police station, if you want." Lincoln offered.

Alicia just looked confused.

"Erm, yeah. Ok."

Raven waited for Alicia to move, but she just stood there holding Elyza. "Licia. Licia, it's ok. You can let her go. Lincoln will take care of you both. It's ok." Octavia spoke softly to Alicia trying to cox her to go with Lincoln. Lincoln placed a gentle hand on Alicia's shoulder and that seem to shake her out of her head.

"This way." Lincoln led Alicia and Elyza out of the lunch hall. Raven watched them go, wanting so hard to go find Finn and kick his ass, but couldn't. She needed to make sure Harper was ok and tell Luna were the others had gone and what happened. Raven sat down with a sigh, why do people like Finn exist? Why can't they just, destroy each other, instead of destroying bright, beautiful souls like Elyza? Why can't they fight their nature for the good of others? What made them that way?

Alicia's POV

Alicia was in a daze, she heard people speaking to her, but it didn't get through. She just couldn't believe it. The whole exchange kept on repeating itself in her head and how she should have done something. Lincoln's hand on her shoulder however was like a shock to her body that people could touch her, but also Finn could touch people and they needed to stop that, so she followed Lincoln out of the lunch hall, taking Elyza with her. She saw Monroe with Harper on her lap, not looking great. She'll worry about them later, as right now she was in the state to worry about others.

They followed Lincoln to his car and slightly he drove them to the police station. Parking the car, he turned round to face them. "Do you want me to come in with you?" He asked.

"No, we'll be ok. Get back to school Linc, we'll be fine." Alicia replied.

"Are you sure? I can stay."

“I’m sure. Go.” Alicia climbed out of the car with Elyza and waving to Lincoln, they walked into the police station.

There was no one at the front desk, but sitting behind a computer with lots of paperwork around her was an officer with shoulder length red hair. She glanced up at them smiling; she put her pen down and made her way towards the front desk.

“What can I do for you girls?” She asked them and sat down on the chair behind the desk.

Alicia and Elyza glanced at each other, both not knowing what to say or how to say it. She could feel the officer’s soft brown eyes on her, as she waited of them to speak.

“Erm, we would like some police protection.” Alicia said nervously, starting there.

“Why would you two girls need police protection? Is someone harassing you?”

“Yes.” Alicia was closed to tears.

“His name is Finn Collins.” Elyza calmly told the officer, trying to keep it together.

“The guy who was sent to prison for raping a young girl? I hear about him. How is he harassing you?”

“I, I.” Elyza gulped and tried again. “I was the one he raped. He wants me back to, too.” Elyza couldn’t go on. Alicia pulled Elyza close to her and let her cry into a chest, looking at the officer with sad eyes.

“Hi sweetie pie! I’ve got your favourite chicken salad with pickles. Extra pickles….. Oh my god, I’m sorry.” Alicia turned her head to see a short, muscular woman with long brown hair and light hazel eyes. She was holding a box which seems to have food in it. She walked forward and handed it to the officer, whose name badge said Haught (of course) and turned to walk away.

“Waves, wait.” Haught called out.

The woman turned and looked at the officer, waiting for her to say something.

“Can you stay, please? If you girls are ok with that? I may need your help.”

Elyza just buried herself further into Alicia’s chest and Alicia just didn’t care anymore about who heard what, as long as they got Finn. She nodded and gave Waves a weak smile.

“Ok, do you want to come into Nedley’s office? We can talk in there.” Haught led them into an office and motioned for them to sit down on the sofa. Haught took the chair that was in front of the desk and Waves stood behind her.

“Ok, start from the beginning. Take your time and remember I will help you.”

Looking up at them, Alicia took a deep breath and started from the beginning.

Finn’s POV

Finn walked through the corridors, thinking for what to do next, when his phone buzzed. Pulling it out, he saw it was a text from Ontari. Frowning, he read the message.

12:34pm – Ontari:

_Hey, just saw what happened, well the whole school did. I want to talk. Meet me by my car._

Finn thought about it as he continued down the hall. He could go and see what she wanted, but he didn’t trust her. Yes they had helped each other out in the past and had fun, but that’s all it was. Fun. He was deep in his own thoughts, thinking about whether to trust Ontari or not, when he bumped into someone. This someone was a junior. They were short with long brown hair and they were wearing a red t-shirt with baggy jeans and sneakers. But Finn didn’t see anything of this, because before he could react or shout at them for not watching where they were going, he was being punched in the stomach. He doubled over, the wind knocked out of him. While he was gasping for breath, he saw a knee coming towards his face and before he could do anything, the knee cracked against his face. At the same time their foot connected with his balls. All he could see was blood. His nose was more than likely broken. Holding it, he tried to glare at the person, but couldn’t see them; this was because they were already walking down the corridor the way he had just come from. They stopped at the end of the corridor and called back to him.

“That’s for disturbing my lunch, asshat!”

That voice made Finn freeze in shock. That voice belonged to the sweetest girl he ever knew. He had a soft spot for this girl and promised to never do anything to harm her. This girl had been through a lot already and she was only 17, so Finn had made sure that she was ok, had always been fed and tried to make her happy. She had never be violent and always fought her battles with words, which earn her a repetition round where she and her sister lived. Finn was surprised when he first met her how sweet she was, considering her sister was Ontari, one of the bitchiness people he knows. She has a sharp tongue and an even sharper punch. She’s not afraid to use violence on, anyone and that’s what surprised Finn when he met her younger sister. Shaking his head and grabbing a tissue from his pocket, he held it up to his nose. He needed to talk to Ontari about her sister and so he started making his way towards her car. They had fun in that car. Finn shook off the memories and thought about Ontari’s sister and how he would tell Ontari about her.

About how her little sister was violent.

About how she broke his nose.

About how she supported Elyza’s and Alicia’s relationship.

Yep, he needed to have a serious talk to Ontari about her.

About Madison Scott.


	18. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! i know I promised you a chapter yesterday, but i was really busy and something personal came up that I didn't have time to finish the chapter. I've realised recently that I'm posted frequently on a Wednesday and so I'm chancing m upload days to a Wednesday. From Friday onwards I'll be starting an apprenticeship and so Idon't know how much time I will have to write and upload, but I will try my bet for you guys, cos writing makes me happy and alows me to spin characters off in other directions.  
> With the party chapter, are there any couples, gay or otherwises, you want me to mention? And if so who do you want them to talk to? They can be from TV shows or movies.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> If there are any errors, then they are mine.
> 
> ~

~~~~Madison’s POV

She walked into the lunch hall, looking around for Nick. She didn’t stop him but did see Chris and he waved her over. She brushed him off and went over to where Raven, Octavia, Monroe and Harper where sitting. All of them looked, Madison stopped in surprise. They looked scared. Never before had she seen them looked scared and they had been through a lot. She continued walking over and sat down at there table. They smiled at her, but didn’t say anything to her. Raven and Octavia were talking in whispers and Monroe was trying to calm Harper down, but having no luck. She felt her mind going somewhere, where she didn’t want it to go. How did Finn treat her differently to others, to Elyza? She couldn’t believe what he had turned into and to think that he was doing that to Elyza well he was being nice to her. How could he do it? How could she not see the signs? Why did she still love him like an older brother?

She felt someone sit down beside her and she turned her head to see Chris. Signing she turned to face him, it was better than being stuck in her own head. He smiled at her, his brown eyes were warm and friendly.

“Chris, hi.” She feeling suddenly talkative, through not to him, but he was better than no one.

“Hey Mads, you ok?” His eyes suddenly concerned, flickered down to her hands, which where covered slightly in Finn’s blood.

“Erm yeah. Erm nose bleed.” She put her hands underneath the table and gave Chris her best smile, hoping it would stop him from pushing anymore.

It didn’t. “That must have one big nose bleed, to create that much blood. You sure you’re ok? I mean I take you to the nurse if you want.”

“Chris, I’m ok. I don’t need to go to the nurse, alright?”

“Ok. So what’s up?”

“What do you mean, what’s up?”

“You look upset and I came to see if you wanted to talk.”

“I’m ok, I just found out that a guy who was like a brother to me, did something horrible to someone else, someone that he claimed to love. I mean how could anyone be like that?”

“They can’t help who they are or who they love. I learnt that when my parents split up and for ages I used to blame my dad for moving on and for not still caring about my mum, but I know my parents loved each other and always will and they felt the best thing for the both of them was to spilt up. I had to lived with it, but if they didn’t split up, then dad would have never found Madison and I would have never been as close with Alicia or Nick as I am know. Things will work out, they also do.”

“Thanks Chris, you’re a good guy.” She smiled at him.

“I know i am. Hey, come here.” He put his arm round her and pulled her to his side. She stiffed and then relaxed, feeling very comfortable. For the rest of lunch, he just held her, didn’t say anything or do anything. At the end of lunch, he removed his arm and walked with her to her next class without saying anything. He waved her off with smile and a wave. She didn’t see him for the rest of the day.

~

 

Waverly’s POV 

She was shocked. How could people like this exist? And to do it to two young beautiful woman? She couldn’t, didn’t understand how these men think and what drives them. She did have a similar experience with Tucker but that was nothing like this. He never tried to truly harm her and not on purpose. Well, then again her girlfriend did stop him before anything could happen.

She saw Nicole get tensed and her face went white. Waverly put her hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently, to let her know she was here and she was safe. Her over protective, loving, caring girlfriend cop, always trying to protect her. She looked over to the two girls, who had finished speaking a couple of minutes ago. During the conversation they had gradually got closer together, if that was possible and where comforting each other.

Everyone was in their own head, thinking about their own experiences and how they got through them. The room was slightly for a couple of minutes, before the door flew open and there stood her sister, Wynonna.

“Hey Haught, got anything for me? I’m bored. Crap, sorry.” She started backing out of the door, looking gutily.

“Wait Wynonna, there is something you can do.” Haught called out, having broken out of her thoughts. Wynonna’s face popped back in and Waverley could see essence of sugar doughnuts on her nose.

“Yeah, what?”

“I need for protection detail, till I can find someone else.”

“Erm, don’t you have loads of police officers at your beck at call, well at Nedley’s but you know.”

“I do yes, but none of them are as good as you.”

“Nicole, I shoot things, not babysit them.”

“Wyn, please. These girls have been though so much already. Just please.” Waverly pleaded with her sister.

“Uhh, fine. But I expected to be paid for this. What do I have to do?” Wynonna gave in.

“Stay with them, till the threats over.” Nicole told her.

“What type of threat is it? Can I shot it?”

“No, you can not. The threat is a human being called Finn Collins.”

“What, that dude who got sent to prison a few years back for raping some girl?”

“Yes.’

“Why didn’t you start with that, Haught? I would have said yes straight anyway. I've wanted to kick that guys butt every since I’ve known he existed.”

“Good, then you’ll be happy to look after these girls.”

“If I’m doing that, what are you going to be Haught?”

“I will be trying to find as much evidence as possible to put this guy in prison.”

“Ok, well are you going to introduce me?”

“Wynonna, meet Alicia and Elyza. Alicia and Elyza, meet my big sister Wynonna.” Waverly introduced them all. The girls gave her sister a small smile, which Wynonna returned.

“Wynonna will protect you. She may seem like she doesn’t care, but deep down she does. Just make

 sure you have plenty of alcohol at your house.” Nicole told the girls reassuringly.

“Right, where are we going?” Wynonna asked the girls.

~

Finn’s POV

After being beaten up by Madison Finn decided to go and talk to her sister, Ontari, through he was pretty sure Ontari hated him too. All she ever wanted him for was for fun. If she couldn’t get would she wanted, which was rae, she called him. Sometimes she called him to have a threesome or to prefect her other skills. Half the time he didn’t mind, it was fun and she was really good. Plus he sometimes got to see Madison. The other times, he just didn’t want to or was too busy to bothered with her, but she always made him go round and make her happy. It was really draining for him to keep on seeing Ontari and not getting anything back.

He walked out of the front door and saw her standing by her car. She gave him an unimpressed look before walking towards him and pulling him down for a kiss. He responded but pulled back, not wanting to continue before he knew what she wanted.

“What do you want Ontari?” He asked her.

“To have fun like old times. I missed you, nobody been as good as you.” She replied.

“Yeah, right. What do you actually want?” He scoffed, not believing her at all.

“I want to help you, take down Elyza and her pals.”

“Why? Your sister seems to like them.”

“She doesn’t know anything. And I want to help you, because they took you anyway from me. No one’s no fun anymore.”

“I don’t need the help, thanks.” He brushed her off and started walking away.

“Oh sure you do. There’s a party later on this week and I got you invited. Oh, Elyza will be there.” She told him.

:When’s this party? And where?”

“I’m not telling you anything, at this point. Pleasure before business.”

Finn resisted the urged to roll his eyes and just got into her car with a sign. She smiled at him, before walking round to the drivers side and got in. All the way to her house, her hand was a permanent fixer on his leg. Once he got the information about the party, boy would he drop her or maybe he will have a bit of fun first. An evil smile came over his face as he thought of the many different ways he could have some fun with Ontari Scott.


	19. Ontari, the Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Chapter posted on time! Yeah! I seem to be really good at making characters question themselves and there descions. So Finn has a soft side, who knew? Do you guys like it or do you want him to be plain evil? And does he deserve help with his nature? Oh and Ontari is a bitch, no reason behnd that, she just is. Anyway enjoy!!  
> P.S. This chapter idea is from GayPrincess.
> 
> Any errors are mine.
> 
> ~

Ontari’s POV  
She was beyond furious. She couldn’t believe what her little sister had done. And to Finn of all people. Her little sister’s protector, her big bro, her person she trusted and talked to the most. All because Finn raped some girl she didn’t even know. She remembered Madison crying her eyes out, when Finn was sent to prison. She didn’t believe Elyza or the fact that Finn could do something like that and when he faced his accusers, to get the truth at why they set him up, she attacked him. It wasn’t on.

  
She pulled into the driveway to her house and stopped the car. Ignoring Finn’s cries for her to stop, she stormed into the house. She headed straight for the stairs, knowing that Madison would be home and would be doing homework in her room. She didn’t bother knocking on her sister’s door, instead she slammed it opened making Madison jumped from where she was sitting on at her desk.

  
“Hey sis, what’s up?” Madison asked her sister nervously.

  
“What’s up? Why don’t you tell me what’s up, sis?” Ontari replied her voice strangely calm, which Madison more nervous.

  
“Erm, I don’t know. I’m just homework, did you need something?”

  
“No, I don’t need anything, through tell me this, why in the bleeding hell did you attacked Finn, unprovoked? Tell me why.”

  
“I didn’t attack him unprovoked. Did you see what he did to those girls, Alicia and Elyza? Did you hear what he said to them? Did you see how scared they were of him? Did you know he could be like that?”

  
“I don’t fucking care about two stupid girls. I don’t care about what Finn did to them or how scared he made them. They should be scared of him, cos he's going to exposed them as liars and get them sent to prison. What I care about is how could you attacked him, after everything he’s done for you? After what he means to you? Finn has cared about you, since he first met you and you throw that all out of the window and attack him. You don’t deserve to live.”

  
Ontari walked forward and stood right in front of Madison, so she couldn’t go anywhere. Madison backed up as far as she could go, but there was no where she could escaped her sister. She looked at her sister, her eyes wide with fear hoping Ontari will see how scared she was and won’t hurt her. Like that would happen. Ontari saw the fear in her sister’s eyes and her anger rose in response, so high that she couldn’t control it. She raised her hand and punched sister in the stomach. Madison doubled over and Ontari just continued attacking her, punching her until her sister fell down. She then kicked her over and over again, screaming as she did so, kicking harder and harder. Her sister just curled up, trying to protect her head and stomach, without much success. Ontari didn’t stop nor did she let up, until Finn came in and dragged her off her sister. He had heard Ontari’s screams and come up to see what was going on. He pushed her out of the room and shut the door. Locking it, he went over to Madison to see if she was ok.

  
Finn’s POV  
He lifted Madison’s head up to have a look at the damage. Her face was barely recognisable and her breathing was heavy. One of her hands were over her chest, clutching it like she was in pain. She looked at him with fear and pain in her eyes, as well as confusion at why her sister would attack her. He picked her up and opened the door. He didn’t see Ontari anywhere in the house, as he took Madison outside to her sister’s car. He grabbed the car keys that were on the table and took Madison out to the car. He carefully placed her in the car and drove to the hospital, slightly over the speed limit. Once he got there he helped her out of the car and into the hospital. As soon as he got through the doors, nurses immediately surrounded him and started asking him questions about what happened. He told them her name, that she was attacked by someone, he didn’t see who and he told them his name. He was led to a waiting room and was told to wait.

  
After half an hour, the door opened and in walked an officer. She was taller them him, with short red hair. He stood up, expecting bad news abut Madison.  
“Finn Collins, I presume.” The officer said coldly.

  
“Yes ma’am. Is Madison ok?” He replied politely.

  
“She will be ok. What do you care anyway, since you attacked her?”

  
“I didn’t attacked her. If I did would I bring her into the hospital and stay?”

  
“Well tell me, who attacked her them?”

  
Finn was in a tricky position, either he could say he didn’t know and possibly get himself into more trouble as this officer will suspected him more or he could say it was Ontari. Grassing Ontari up seem to be the better option, but he needed her for his plans. If he grassed Ontari up, she could to prision for grievous bodily harm with intent which was a maximum of 5 years. With himself it could be longer because he’s just come out and he’s still on parole. It was a tough choice, but he wanted to protect Madison and he’s seen Ontari kick and punch her before and he’s always be powerless to do anything. This time he could actually do something.  
“It was her sister, ma’am. Ontari Scott.” Finn told the officer.

  
“Where did this happened?”

  
“At there house.”

  
“What provoked the attack?”

  
“Something that Madison did. Ontari didn’t liked it.”

  
“Do you know what this thing is?”

  
Finn thought for a moment. It was better to tell the truth, for Madison’s sake. “Yes. Yes I do. Madison punched me and when Ontari asked me where I this black eye, I told her.”

  
“I’m not going to ask why Madison punched you. I don’t care at the moment. How were you at the house?”

  
“I caught a lift home with Ontari. We were going to do some study together. It was on the way back to hers, that she asked me about my black eye and I told her it was her sister that did it. If I had known Ontari was going to react like that, I would have never told her. I love Madison like she was my own little sister. Is she going to be ok?”

  
“The doctors are still accessing the damage, through they think she will make a full recovering in time. I will need to talk to you at a later date about what happened in the lunch hall, but I can see you’re worried about Madison, so if you would like to come down to the station, lets say two days from now and we can talk about it then.”

  
“Yeah, thanks officer.”

  
“It’s officer Haught. Now if you excuse me, I have a phone call to make.”

  
“For course officer.” Haught gave him a small smile before closing her notebook and left the room. He sat back down with a sign and rubbing his hands over his face, he thought about all the stupid decisions he’s made so far in his life. Some decisions he wished he hadn’t made, but it was hard to fight his nature. Like being the dominant partner in a relationship and having to control someone. He wished he knew the reason why he was like that, so he could fix it. He had looked to see if they was any help out there, long ago, but there was nothing, nothing that would work anyway, like staying anyway from woman. That would mean never leaving his house or going to school. Some were really stupid. And know because of his nature, Madison got hurt beacuse of it. He wanted to kill himself, punch a wall and scream out loud all at the same time, but he just sat there tears rolling down his face as it cried silently.

  
Haught’s POV  
She closed the door to the waiting room, feeling strangely sorry for Finn. She could tell that he did love Madison and didn’t want any harm to come to her, but that didn’t excuse him from what he’s done to Elyza and Alicia. She got out her phone and called the oly person who would get her head clear again.

  
“Hey baby, what’s up?” Hearing Waverly’s sweet voice, Nicole just burst into tears. She quickly found an empty waiting room and sat there crying, while Waverly waited patiently on the other end. Nicole wiped her tears after 5 minutes and tried again.  
“Hey Waves.”

  
“Hey, you ok?”

  
“Yeah, no. I don’t know. I just can’t handle all this at the moment. Finn, Elyza, Alicia. A 16 year old girl has been seriously hurt today. An 16 year old, is caught up in all of this. It shouldn’t happen.”

  
“Babes, you are the best in what you do. I love you. You can get through this. I believe in you. Did Finn hurt the 16 year old?”

  
Hearing Waverly say that she believed in her, helped Nicole get her emotions in order and get her head in the right place.  
“Thanks honey. No it wasn’t Finn, it was the girl’s older sister.”

  
“Ok, I’m coming round to the hospital. Is Finn there?”

  
“No Waves you don’t have to.”

  
“I’m coming Nicole. I can help. Is Finn there?”

  
“There’s no point trying to tell you, you can’t come is there? Yes he is.”

  
“No there isn’t. Good, cos I want to talk to him. I’m been there soon. See you in a bit, my hot officer.”

  
“See you soon, my earpist Earp.” Nicole then hung up on Waverly, feeling a bit better after that conversation. She smiled at how stubborn the little Earp was and how Waverly was hers and she was Waverly’s. She got up and walked out of the room and went along the corridor to Madison’s room, to see her. When she got there, she stood outside looking in through the window, thinking about how a young innocent game is caught up in this mess and how it shouldn’t have happened. She wanted to go and arrest Ontari, but she couldn’t until she got Madison’s statement and with the state Madison was in, it didn’t look like she was going to wake up soon. Nicole couldn’t get the what if’s out of her head. What if it was Waverly on that bed, with those injuries? What if it was Elyza? Alicia? Wynonna? What if, it was her? What would Waverly do? What would she do, if it was Waverly? She wouldn’t be able to handle it, if it was Waverly or anyone else she loved, like her sister. Nicole didn’t know how long she stood there, standing at Madison thinking about the what if’s, when she felt someone’s hand slip into hers. Looking down, she saw it was little Earp, Waverly smiling up at her. She smiled back, a small smile and leaned down to kiss her. Pulling back, Waverly turned back to look at Madison.  
“Is that her?” She asked softly.

  
“Yeah. That’s her.” Nicole replied with a sign.

  
“Hey Nicole, it’s not your fault, that she’s in there. It’s Finn’s for being a twat and dragging her into this. Have you talked to the doctors yet?”

  
“No, I can’t. I keep thinking, what if it’s you in there. What if I couldn’t save you? What if I can’t save her? I couldn’t save her, I couldn’t stop this from happening. I should have kept a closer eye on Finn when he came out. I should have run a background check on the girl’s family. I should have done more. I’ve failed her, Waverly. I’ve failed that girl. What if I fail you? What if you get hurt and I could have prevented it? What if, Waverly, What if you die?” Nicole just looked at the sweet face, that belonged to the love of her life and couldn’t bear the thought of losing her. The thought of never waking up again in the morning and seeing that cute little smile. The thought of never feeling Waverly’s lips on hers ever again. The thought of never seeing Waverly dance again for her, just losing her. It was too much. Nicole without another word, took in Waverly’s face in her hands and kissed her as hard as she could and then took in her lovers face one last time, before turning and walking away. She ignored Waverly’s cries for her to come back. She felt a hand on her arm and she brushed it off and continued walking. Waverly just stood here dumbfounded at what happened. She realised that Nicole needed space, but she's never asked for space like this before. It was almost like she was breaking up with her, but Nicole won’t do that without telling her, would she? Waves loves Haught and Haught loves Waves. They can’t break up like this. To keep her safe? That’s stupid, right? Nicole wouldn’t do that. Waverly will give her, her space and after this case is closed, she’ll talk to her. I mean, they can’t have broken up? They’re Wayhaught, as Jeremy once said. They’re meant for each other. This is just a bad patch in there relationship and Nicole needs to focus on the case. That’s it. Yeah, that’s it. Right?


	20. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!! Whoa!! Hope you guys enjoy this, it;s been a bit depreassing lately, maybe will get cheerier, maybe. Who knows? Ontari is pan, for those who are wondering. I like having Wynonna Earp characters in this, I may bring more in. Who should I bring in? And how? Enjoy!
> 
> If there are any errors, they are mine.
> 
> ~

Madison’s POV  
She opened her eyes and then quickly shut them again, because it was too bright. She slowly opened them again, letting her eyes get use to the brightness before fully opening them. Once they were fully open, she looked around and saw she was in a hospital. Tubes were going in and out of her and there was a thing on her nose, to help her breathe. She saw Finn was asleep in one of the chairs and by her bed was another chair, where a woman was sitting on it. The woman was looking at her, waiting of her to speak.  
“Erm, who are you?” Madison asked the woman, finding her throat dry and reached for some water, that was on her bedside table.  
“I’m Waverly Earp. I’m, erm, your protection.” The woman introduced herself.

  
“Protection? From who?”

  
“Your sister and anyone else who wants to hurt you.” Waverly glanced at Finn, as she said this.

  
Madison glanced at Finn. He looked liked he had been crying. She had mixed emotions about him, he saved her life from her sister but on the other hand if it wasn’t for his nature and how to talked to Alicia and Elyza, she won’t have attacked him and them she her sister won’t have almost killed her. She could only guess that Finn told Ontari that it was her who attacked him, so it was his fault that Ontari almost killed her. The door opened and a police officer came in, she walked over to her, completely ignoring Waverly and Finn who had just woken up.  
“Madison Scott?” The officer asked.

  
“Yes.” She replied, confused about why the police officer was ignoring Waverly, who had a hurt expression on her face.

  
“I’m officer Haught. I’m here to get your statement about the attack. Do you feel up to it?”

  
“Erm, yeah, I guess so.”

  
“Ok, it won’t be long. Can we please have the room?” Officer Haught asked Finn and Waverly. Finn stood up and left without needing to be asked twice, while Waverly hovered of a minute, just standing there staring at officer Haught, with the saddest expression that made Madison heart break almost made Madison shout out for the officer to look at Waverly, but she didn’t feel it was her place. After about a minute Waverly turned and left, tears in her eyes. Madison watched her go, before looking up at the officer. Officer Haught had a blank expression, trying to keep her emotions off her face, but failing. Madison could see sadness in her eyes and all this emotion that she could feel between the two women, made her want to cry and tell them to talk to each other. She couldn’t do it through and she wasn’t sure why.

  
Waverly’s POV  
She walked out of the room, tears in her eyes. She lost Nicole, she knows it. Nicole won’t even look at her, se won’t even talk to her. Waverly couldn’t continue walking. She just slid down the wall and wrapped her arms round her knees and just cried. She let it all out. The anger towards Finn, Ontari, the sadness at what happened to Madison and the pain, the never going away pain, of losing the love of her life, Nicole Haught. She sat there and cried. She didn’t know how much time had passed or if anyone tried to talk to her, but she felt someone’s arms round her and heard her sister's voice trying to comfort her. She wrapped her arms round Wynonna’s neck and continue crying into her neck. She had no idea why or how Wynonna was there, but she didn’t care. Her sister was here, holding her, comforting her and trying to make things better. Through her tears, she saw Elyza and Alicia sitting down on a chair, talking to each other and staying out of the way. Finn chose that moment to walk pass. Seeing how Elyza and Alicia both stiffed at seeing Finn, shocked Waverly out of her pain. She dried her tears and starting walking towards them. Wynonna pulled her back and looked her in the eyes.  
“You ok, baby girl?” She asked.

  
“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Erm, why are you here?”

  
“I heard that Madison Scott was attacked, so I came to see if she was ok.”

  
“What’s the real reason why you’re here, Wynonna?”

  
“Uh, fine. Nicole texted and said that you were upset over something and that could I come and see if you were ok, as she was working. Are you ok?”

  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Erm, you might want to know that Madison Scott was beaten up by her sister, Ontari Scott. Finn was closed to Madison, apparently.”

  
“Did you just say Madison Scott? Is she ok?” Alicia had overheard the name and came over to speak to Waverly.

  
“Yeah, the doctors say she’s going to be ok. Do you know her?” Waverly asked.

  
“I know her from school. My step-brother, Chris, has a crush on her. She hangs out with us sometimes. What happened to her?”

  
Waverly shared a look with Wynonna, unsure whether to tell Alicia and Elyza what happened. Wynonna shooked her head slightly, but Waverly decided to tell them, as they would more than likely find out soon enough.  
“Her sister, Ontari, beat her.”

  
“What?! How badly?”

  
“Madison could for died if, if Finn hadn’t stopped Ontari.”

  
“How do you know this?” Wynonna asked.

  
“I talked to Finn. He seemed, strangely, helpful. I think he does truly care for Madison.” Waverly answered.

  
“He doesn’t care for anyone but himself.” Alicia scoffed.

  
“Maybe, maybe not......”

  
Madison’s POV  
“Ok, Madison I’m going to ask you a few questions about the attack. Is that ok?” Madison couldn’t believe how calm officer Haught was being, after what just happened with Waverly. She stared at the door, wanting Waverly to come back and just kiss officer Haught, or do something. Uh, why couldn’t she get involved? Oh, that’s right, she doesn’t really know them or there situation.

  
“Madison, you ok?” Officer Haught’s voice boke Mads out of her thoughts.

  
“Oh yes. Sorry.”

  
“It’s fine. Ok, do you know what provoked the attack?”

  
“I think it’s because I attacked Finn.”

  
“Why did you attack Finn?”

  
“I attacked him because of something he said to Alicia and Elyza. He scared them and I didn’t know he could be like that. I reacted out of fear and anger. I didn’t know what else to do.”

  
“It’s ok. You don’t need to explain yourself. How did Ontari find out about the attack?”

  
“I don’t know. No one was around when, when I attacked him, so I can only assumed that Finn told her.”

  
“What’s your relationship like with your sister?”

  
“Ok till today or yesterday. She would bring quite a few people over, both boys and girls, different ages, types and all sorts. But she would always tell me in advance and if anything ‘happened’ she would put on loud music. Other than that, we would stay out of each other’s way.”

  
“Do you know where this anger came from? The anger that caused the attack?”

  
“No. She wasn’t that close to Finn, I mean they had fun, but that was it. Out of the two of us, I was closer to Finn.”

  
“Was your sister ever a violent person?”

  
“No, not really. She would get angry from time to time, but has never hit me before. I didn’t think she would ever do something like this. She’s meant to be my sister. She’s meant to protect me, not hurt me. Our relationship wasn’t prefect, but we got on, rarely had arguments, we teased each other, but it was friendly teasing. How could she do this? To me, her own sister? Have you talked to her?” Madison had tears streaming down her cheeks, from the thought of how her sister could hurt her.

  
“We haven’t been able to find her, but trust me, we will.”

  
“What will you do to her?”

  
“We will question her, get her side of the events and if we believe she’s guilty, then we will arrest her and after a trial, she will go to prison or not. It will be ok, she won’t ever hurt you again either way, I promise.”

  
“She’s my sister, I don’t ant her to go to prison. She doesn’t deserve to go there. She’s my sister.”

  
“Madison, we have to keep you safe and if it takes Ontari going to prison and that’s what going to be done.”

  
“I want to see her, please.”

  
“I’ve already told you, we don’t know where she is.” The door opened just as officer Haught finished her sentence and in walked Ontari Scott.


	21. Fight or Flight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry it's be so long, but I went through some personal stuff and didn't really write for a couple of months, because I didn't feel like writing and also work was busy. I started writing again around November time, just a couple of one shots, to get mysef back into it and then I got a idea for a fic that was nice and easy to write and so I've been working on that. I was going to come back to this one, but I didn't know where to go and so I left it, but a few days ago The_Commander4381 commented that they still loved this story and it reminded me that pople still read it and writing makes me feel better and hopefuly people reading this, it makes them feel better too and the fact that people still want to read this story means a lot to me and so when I found the time and the inspiration, I started writing this story again. So here's the next chapter, sorry if it's not as good, but I had to read some of the chapters to remind myself where the story is and I think this chapter was how I wanted it, before I stopped writing.  
> Anyway, enough from me and thank you to The_Commander4381 for commenting and reminding me that this story deserves to be finished.  
> Enjoy!  
> If there are any errors, they are mine.
> 
> ~

Ontari’s POV

Ontari did the only thing that she could do. She ran. She ran as far as she could, away from everything. Away from the fact she had just beaten her sister. Away from the guilt she felt. Away from Finn and his disappointed in her. Away from the police. Away from home. Lucky she was head cheerleader so she had the stamina to run, but she wasn’t in the right mind-set for it. She just ran, without a destination in mind. She soon found herself at the park, where she and Madison had both grown up. Life was so much simpler back then. They were equals. They supported each other, they both loved each other and there relationship was great. Until Ontari became the head cheerleader and discovered she was pan and started down a destructive path and left her sister behind. She always thought there relationship was repairable and the fact that Ontari respected Madison was enough for there relationship to still be ok. Until today. After today there was no going back, no fixing there relationship. Ontari ruined there relationship and possibly her sister’s life. She knew she would go to prison. She deserved it, after what she’s done in her short life, her sister might forgive her. Ontari didn’t deserve it through, she doesn’t deserve this life or anything.

She sat down against a tree and just thought about all of her achievements and failures in life. Her biggest achievements, was teaching Madison to swim in the river, against there parent’s wishes and her biggest failure was failing her sister. Madison. Sweet, little, loving Madison. How did Madison end up with a sister like her? Ontari sat there for hours, thinking about Madison and how she didn’t deserve to be her sister or even live. Ontari would trade her life for her sister’s life in a heartbeat, had always promised to protect her and if anyone, no matter who they were, hurt her sister she would hunt them down and make them pay. Ontari never told Madison how much she loved her or how much she meant to her, she found it difficult to say, but she did try to show it. Now, after what happened today, there was no fixing there relationship, no more Scott sisters, no more kick boxing or sparring, no more.

Ontari knew what she had to do, to start making things right and that was turn herself in, but to do that meant facing what she had done to her sister. To look her sister in the eye and see the pain and fear that she put there. She did this to her little sister, the only person she truly cared for. She wasn’t strong enough to face her sister, not yet, but she was strong enough to start making amends.

She knew were to go, to turn herself in, to face what she’s done and that was the hospital. She’s had enough dealings with the police, with evidence and statements matters, to know how they operate in these kind of situations. She took off at a light jog to the hospital which wasn’t that far away. As she ran, she thought about what she would say to her sister, if she saw her, she knows nothing she could ever say would make up for what she did, but maybe her actions can.

She entered the hospital and went up to front desk.

“Hello, how may I help you?” The nurse at the desk asked.

“Erm, hi. I’m looking for someone, Madison Scott. Is she here?” Ontari didn’t really want to tell the nurse who she really was, not yet.

“Yes she is here. May I ask your connection to her?”

“She’s, she’s my sister.”

“Oh, erm, ok.” The nurse moved to pick up the phone, giving Ontari a look filled with fear.

“Look, I’m not here for her. I’m here to turn myself in, please, just give a chance. I won’t go near her, I promise.” Ontari spoke sincerely and from the heart, looking at the nurse in the eye to know how sincere she was.

The nurse signed and put down the phone. “It’s room 3E7.”

“Thank you.” Ontari turned and after a quick look at the map, made her way towards the room. Walking towards the room, she saw two women with brown hair quietly talking to each other, across from them was Elyza and Alicia basking in the presence of each other from Ontari could tell and a few seats down, playing on his phone, was Finn. Ontari didn’t know what to feel about Finn, on one hand he told her what her sister had done to him, which made her do unforgivable things, but he did stop her from going to far. Ontari decided not to dwell on it, she will deal with her feelings towards Finn later, for if she didn’t walk into that room right now, she never will. In that room, she assume was the police officer leading the case, as she didn’t see one outside. As she walked closer, one of the brown haired woman looked up and crinkled her fowbrow in confusion (which was really cute), before turning to Elyza and Alicia and opened her mouth to say something. Ontari didn’t stick around to find out what it was and without knocking walked into the room.

~

“Hey Alicia, isn’t that Ontari Scott? Madison’s sister?” Waverly asked the two girls sitting across from them.

“Huh? What? Wait, did she just go into Madison’s room? We need to go in after her and stop her.” Alicia jumped up from her seat and was about to enter the room, when Finn’s voice stopped her.

“She’s not going to hurt her.”

Alicia slowly turned around and glared at him. “How do you know?” She said forcedly.

“Because I know her and I know Ontari wouldn’t hurt her sister.”

“Hello! Where have you been for the last few hours, huh? Madison’s in there because for Ontari.”

“Yes, I know, but doing that to her sister would have broken Ontari. She won’t do it again.”

“Hold on, I remember you saying something that Ontari attacked her sister before today. Why would you believe that she wouldn’t do it now or again?” Waverly asked.

“Because I got a quick look at her face, before she went in and I have never see her like that before. Not even when her long time partner got beat up and was in here. I could actually be wrong about Ontari beating Mads, every time I tried to asked either one of them about it, they say it was nothing. I didn’t push it, because Mads seem ok, but I did keep a eye out for anything, off, about them and nothing was and so I left it. Look, just don’t go in there, yet. Give Ontari a chance to face what she’s done and to do the right thing.”

Alicia recently agreed and sat back next to Elyza who pulled Alicia into her lap and just let Alicia breath her in, as she knew that calmed her girlfriend. They all sat there, waiting anxiously for something to happen.


End file.
